One True Friend in the Universe
by Theatrqueen2195
Summary: What if Lorelai had run away from home when she first found out she was pregnant?
1. Leaving

**Hey, I got this idea last night and I just want to see what happens with it. It's kind of inspired by Emiiily's **_**It's Just Me and You Now.**_** So read it and let me know what you think.**

**What if Lorelai had run away from home when she found out she was pregnant?**

**Ch. 1: Leaving**

Lorelai Gilmore sat in her bathroom on the floor staring at the stick in her hand. _Pink. Pink means pregnant. I'm pregnant._ She had been sitting on the floor for almost an hour. Lorelai couldn't cry, move, or speak all she could do was think. _I'm not even sixteen yet. How could I be pregnant? I never even…Wait, that day back in January. Chris and me at home alone. We went up to my room. The balcony! Oh my god! _Lorelai then started to shake as she finally burst into tears as she remembered what had happened.

Lorelai then in a flash got up, threw the stick in the trash and started packing a suitcase. _I'll just leave. Chris and I, we can leave and go somewhere together. _After ten minutes of throwing clothes, shoes, makeup, and her favorite things into a suitcase and a backpack, Lorelai grabbed her purse, left the Gilmore mansion and set off for Chris's house.

Soon, Lorelai reached the Hayden residence and rang the doorbell. She didn't worry about Straub and Francine, they were at the party that her parents were at. A maid answered the door and Lorelai asked for Chris as she walked in. Chris came down the stairs at the sound of her voice.

"Hey, Lore," He said as he kissed her hello. "You wanna come upstairs? The maid's getting off in a few minutes." He asked with that look in his eye as he pulled her towards the stairs.

"No Chris, I can't." Lorelai said as pulled free of his grasp.

"Why?" he asked as he saw the luggage. "Are you planning on joining the circus?"

"Chris, I'm pregnant." She said with a sad tone.

All the color drained from Chris's face. "What?"

"I'm pregnant. I took a test and everything."

"Is it mine?" he asked with the slightest look of hope.

"No, it's Mel Gibson's. Yes it's yours." She was trying to be funny but it sounded mean.

"Are you sure?" he asked still not believing this was happening to him.

"Yes, it explains everything: my exhaustion, soreness, the weight gain, the vomiting… plus I took a test and it turned pink, which means I have a person growing inside me."

"So what do we do?" Chris was hoping this was just a bad dream.

"Well, I packed my stuff, so I'll meet you outside while you pack."

"Pack what?"

"Your stuff, Chris," Lorelai was getting annoyed. "We're gonna run away and be together with our child."

"Look, Lore I can't just run away, I have to go to Princeton and go to law school."

"Yeah, and I'm supposed to go to Yale and marry into society and earn a proper nickname like Bunny or Kitty but that's not gonna happen now!" Lorelai had started shouting. "I'm pregnant with YOUR child. YOU were the one that kept trying to sleep with me. YOU finally got what YOU wanted. AND YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!

"Lore" he started.

"No, Chris. Forget it. I can't believe I expected you to go against your parents. You can't even tell your opinion when they ask for it. So you can stay here, go to college, become a lawyer, marry some bimbo, and have a kid. You won't need to ever think about me again." She said as she grabbed her bags and headed for the door. "Bye Chris." She said as she slammed the front door.

She then took off running for the bus stop. When she reached it she cursed herself for her lack of exercise and her massive amount of crap. Fortunately she made it just in time to catch the bus. While she on the bus Lorelai began to think clearly. _What am I doing? I'm15…and I'm pregnant. I have barely any money, no place to live, no job._

Her thoughts were interrupted when the driver called out the stop for Stars Hollow. _Interesting name. Maybe this place could bring me some luck. _She thought as she stepped off the bus. It was only eight o'clock but the town was silent. She started walking around. Everything was closed so it was hard to tell what was in this town.

After about half an hour of walking Lorelai came to a sign for the Independence Inn. _Huh? This is a sign!_ She thought as she walked through the door. It was pretty quiet but there was an older woman at the front desk sorting through papers. Lorelai took a deep breath and made her way to the front desk.

The older woman looked up and was surprised to see a teenager approach her. "Hello, welcome to the Independence Inn, are you checking in?"

"Actually," Lorelai began. "I'm looking for a job."

"I beg your parden?"

"I'm looking for a job, any job." Lorelai tried to sound mature, but it made her sound desperate.

"Oh, well how about we discuss this in the morning, do you have a place to stay?"

"Well….umm.." Lorelai stammered. "N-no." She could feel her face turning into a tomato. "I just arrived from out of town."

The woman was surprised at first, but now worried. "Well, there is a potting shed a ways back. It hasn't been used in years but you could stay there tonight."

"No, that's too much."

"Nonsense, it's only for one night." The woman could tell the girl was nervous and smiled at her warmly.

"Well….ok." Lorelai was uneasy but the woman seemed friendly. "Thank you. Oh, what's your name?"

"I'm Mia Holloway." The woman said sticking out her hand. "What's yours?"

Lorelai paused. She didn't want to say her real name, for fear that her parents would track her down. "Lorie," She said. "Lorie Smith."

"Nice to meet you Lorie," Mia said as she started walking towards the door. "I will show you to the potting shed and you could get some rest."

As Lorelai followed Mia outside she couldn't help but smile. _Today was awful, but I did get lucky coming here._

"Well, that charity was atrocious." Emily Gilmore said as she made her way into the house. "I mean, outside, under a tent? I will have to talk with Mary Donaldson about this."

"Well, Emily," Richard Gilmore began as he made his way upstairs. "The dinner was for the environment."

"Yes, but holding it outside in late March. I was positively freezing." She said as she followed him upstairs. "It's just appalling, eating outside in freezing weather, and the decorations! They were just-" Emily stopped as they reached the top and looked at the door to Lorelai's room.

"Emily, what's wrong?" Richard asked as he looked back at her.

"It's quiet, there's no sound from Lorelai's room." She said as she went to the door.

"Emily, maybe she's asleep, you did tell me she was feeling under the weather."

"Yes, but-"

"Emily, you can talk to her in the morning, now just come to bed. You need to sleep."

"Alright, but I'm talking to her in the morning. We need to redo her coming out pictures."

"Of course, now come." Richard said as he went to their room. About 10 minutes later Emily followed but had trouble falling asleep, thinking that something wasn't right.

An hour after seeing the shed and getting ready, Lorelai finally settled into the old bed and tried to get comfortable. After a few minutes she finally found a nice spot and settled in for the night. Before welcoming sleep, she looked down at her stomach and started rubbing it. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you. I'll be a great mom. Yeah, I'll be the best mom ever." She said as she drifted off to sleep, her hand still on her stomach.

**Alright, chapter one is done. So, love it, hate it?** **Let me know. I need to know if this is worth continuing or not. So, review please and I will be very happy.**


	2. PI's, Coffee, and the Truth

**Okay, due to people telling me I just had to continue, I am. Yay! To Emiiily, I can't believe you didn't think your story was good. I love your story. It's the best fanfic I've ever read. Also to pamelamorganhalpert you are right Luke will be older than Lorelai but not as much as you thought. The age difference Luke and Lorelai is going to be the same as it was on the show, so about 2 ½ - 3 years. So sit back, relax and enjoy Ch. 2**

**Ch. 2: PI's, coffee, and the Truth**

Richard was eating breakfast and reading the paper when Emily came downstairs and entered the dining room. The minute she walked in Emily froze. _Lorelai's not here eating breakfast._

"Richard.." she asked.

"Yes, Emily." He said never looking up from his paper.

"Have you seen Lorelai?"

"Why no I haven't." He still kept his eyes focused on the paper.

"She must still be asleep. It's 7:30 and she is still sleeping, she is going to be late for school….again." Emily said as she started back up the stairs.

The sound of Emily screaming, "RICHARD!" erupted through the house and nearly gave Richard a heart attack. "Dear god." He muttered as he went upstairs to see what had caused Emily's outburst.

"Emily, what's wr-" he asked as he made his way to where Emily is standing.

"She's gone." Emily simply whispered as she stare into the dark room.

"What?" he clearly didn't understand.

"Lorelai is gone." She said as she gestured to the room with the still made bed and various missing items.

"What do you mean gone?"

"She's gone, her bed is still made, some of the awful clothes she refuses to get rid of are gone. What happened Richard?" she was becoming frantic. "Was she kidnapped? Is she being held for ransom? We're never going to see her again." She cried as she began pacing the room.

"Emily calm down." Richard said as he grabbed her hand. "I will call up a colleague of mine who happens to know a private investigator. We will get to the bottom of this and we will find her."

"Oh, Richard. I can't even imagine where she could be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai woke up around 8 AM and wondered why she was in a building smaller than her bedroom. The events of the night came flooding back to her. "Oh my god! Chris, the bus, the inn, the stick." She said looking down at her stomach. "That's right, I'm pregnant." She said with a little smile.

She then got dressed quickly and made her way inside the inn. She saw Mia at the front desk and made her way up to her. Mia looked up and smiled. "Hello, dear sleep well?" she asked nicely.

"Yes, very well." Lorelai realized that was the first night in over a month that she didn't have recurring nightmares about babies in coming out dresses.

"That's nice, now how about we talk in my office?"

"Yes, that sounds good."

Mia and Lorelai were sitting in Mia's small but cozy office.

"So, tell me how old are you?"

"Eighteen." Lorelai answered quickly.

"Mm hmm." Mia knew this girl was lying but decided to let her go a little longer before she busted her.

"Where are you from?"

"Well, I'm from….Woodbury." Lorelai remembered hearing it over the bus speakers last night.

"Oh, well why do you want this job?" Mia hoped this question would cause the girl to be honest.

Lorelai paused. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to be honest with this woman, but at the same time wanted to keep her identity safe. "Because…I really need this job. I can't even begin to tell you how much I need this job. I don't get along with my parents and I am in a little trouble. I just need a job so I can earn money. That's really it."

Mia smiled at the mysterious girl. "Now that's the first honest thing I've heard from you."

"What?" Lorelai was confused, she thought her lies were believable.

"Dear, I have lived long enough to tell when things are from a person's heart and when they are completely false." She said as she walked over to Lorelai. "And I also have a teenage son." She smiled when she said that.

Lorelai smiled at the kind gesture. "So I guess you want the truth?"

After some thought Mia answered. "No."

"What?" This woman was still surprising her.

"I don't want to force you to tell me about yourself so when the time comes you can tell me." Lorelai was amazed. This woman wasn't trying to force her to say anything. "Now you need a job, so I can start you as a maid right now. Maybe after sometime you can work your way up."

"Well, I need to find a place to live."

"How about you stay in the potting shed?"

"Really?" Lorelai liked the little room but didn't expect to live there.

"Sure, I haven't used that shed in years and I think it could be nice for you. We can talk about paychecks later. You start tomorrow 9 AM. Any questions?"

"Just one."

"Yes?"

"Where can you get a decent cup of coffee?"

Mia laughed at the question but replied nicely. "Well, there is a diner in town with some of the best coffee I've ever had. It's called Luke's, now to get to town…."

Emily and Richard were having a less than good morning. After calling the private investigator and having him come over right away to search Lorelai's room, Emily shut herself in her room and Richard took to going for the scotch. After twenty minutes the PI came out of Lorelai's room to talk to Richard and Emily.

"Well, I didn't find anything out of the ordinary, but I did find one thing." He said as he pulled out a plastic bag. "Is your daughter sexually active?" he asked.

Emily and Richard disagreed right away. "Of course not." They yelled in unison.

Emily was first to compose herself. "Lorelai is only 15, there is no way she could be sexually active. Don't you agree Richard?" she asked as she turned to Richard.

Richard was a scary sight to behold. His face was almost turning red as if he was about to explode, but because of his height it made him look even scarier.

"Richard calm down." She said as she turned her attention back to the PI. "Why are you asking this?"

"Because…." The PI began as he pulled the item out of the plastic bag. "Of this." He said when he showed them the pregnancy test he found in the trash.

Emily and Richard stared at the test but remained in denial. "What is that?" Emily asked quietly.

"This is a pregnancy test and by the looks of it, your daughter is pregnant."

To Emily and Richard, their worlds stopped. The news that their daughter was pregnant made them both feel like they were frozen.

After what seemed like hours but was only moments Emily asked, "I'm sure you're mistaken. Lorelai and I tend to have some disagreements from time to time, _more like everyday_, but there is no way she could be pregnant.

Putting the test back in the bag, the PI asked, "Has she exhibited any signs of pregnancy?"

"Well, no not that I…." Emily thought back and remembered. "The dress!" she exclaimed before falling onto the couch in the living room.

"What dress?" the PI asked as he sat down next to her. Neither noticed as Richard took the scotch bottle and disappeared into his study.

"Her coming out dress." Emily said. "Her coming out is at the beginning of May and she was supposed to get her pictures taken two weeks ago, but her dress was too small. I assumed the dressmaker got the measurements wrong and sent her dress back."

"Uh huh." The PI had been writing notes down and turned towards Emily, "So, do you have an idea of who the father is?"

"Well, Lorelai is dating someone, but this boy is wonderful: model student, responsible. There is no way he is the father.

"I'll still have to talk to him, so what is his name?"

"Christopher Hayden, but he is a very smart boy, I have full confidence he is the victim here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While everyone else was at lunch in Christopher's English class, he was busy making out with Bitsey Montgomery in the room.

"So Chris.. where's Lorelai?" she asked as he moved to her neck.

"Don't know, don't care."

"But she's your girlfriend."

"Not anymore, I dumped her, that's probably why she's gone. She's still at home crying her eyes out. _Or she's on the street somewhere. _"Let's not talk about her. I just want to think about you." He said as he started sucking on her neck. The voice on the loudspeaker interrupted them. "Christopher Hayden to the Principal's Office. Christopher Hayden to the Principal's Office."

"Now what!"Chris snapped as he jumped off the desk and made his way to the door. _My ex-girlfriend is already pregnant, what else could happen!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai was walking through town, just enjoying the spring afternoon. She was feeling great. _I have a home, a job, now if only I could find some coffee._ Her eyes glanced over the town. She noticed a grocery store, bookstore, dance studio, a bakery, but her eyes stopped on the giant yellow coffee cup that said Luke's. _That must be the diner Mia was talking about. I have to try this incredible coffee._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke Danes felt like his head was going to implode. This was the busiest lunch rush he had had since opening the diner back in September. He heard the door jingle and yelled, "Take a seat, I'll be with you in a minute."

He turned back to getting the plates and ran them to the table when he heard a voice behind him yell, "hey, you in the flannel, I need coffee!"

"Sit down, I'll get to you when I can."

"See, that doesn't work for me, I haven't had coffee all day, and now I seriously need a pick me up and I need it NOW!"

"Okay, do you see how crowded this place is? I need to give these people their orders before I can get to you!"

"Yea, but my friend said you have the best coffee so I can't leave until I have your coffee and I need it NOW!"

Luke had had enough, he slammed the plates he was carrying down on the table and turned around to face this annoying stranger. "Look, you need to shut…"

That was all he got out, when he turned around all he saw was a beautiful girl and a pair of blue eyes. He felt like everyone had disappeared and it was just him and this girl.

Lorelai felt like the wind had been knocked out her. One minute she was ticking the flannel guy off and now she was staring into his deep blue eyes. She knew she had to break the stare, so she said, "Sorry, I'll just take a seat." Then sat down at an empty stool at the counter.

Luke went back to grabbing food and delivering it. He saw the mystery girl grab a newspaper that had been lying on the counter and glanced through it. A few minutes later he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see the same blue eyes again.

"Hey, when's your birthday?" she asked cautiously, afraid to set him off again.

"Uh, November 6." _Why does she want my birthday?_

"Great, thanks." She smiled and Luke was almost blinded by her beautiful smile. She then returned to the stool and seemed to be writing something on the paper.

After a few minutes Luke went over to the counter and got the girl a cup and poured some coffee in it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai saw the flannel guy go behind the counter and gave her a cup and filled it with coffee. Lorelai gave a sly smile and asked, "Everyone else got their orders?"

Flannel guy answered back, "Yep and now you get your order."

"Lorelai smiled shyly and took a sip. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed.

Flannel guy looked up at her with a worried look on his face, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I think I'm in heaven! I mean seriously, this is the best coffee I've ever had! What's your secret?" she asked.

"Nothing." He said matter of factly while wiping down the counter.

"Nothing? You were just born with this incredible talent of making coffee?"

"Pretty much."

"Wow." Lorelai was noticing how cute this guy really was. _He's really muscular, and I bet without the ball cap, he looks even cuter._ Her thoughts were interrupted when she looked at the clock. "Oh no!" she said standing up and grabbing her bag. "I'm late."

"What?" the flannel guy asked.

"I need to get back home." She said as she took a long sip of her coffee. "Hey, could I have a to go cup?"

"Sure," Flannel guy grabbed a cup and filled it then put a lid on it. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Lorelai smiled warmly at Flannel before she remembered. "Oh, yeah, how much?" she asked as she searched for her wallet.

"First one's free."

"Thanks, and here's something for you, keep it in your wallet, one day it'll bring you good luck." She said before walking out the door.

Luke looked down at what mystery girl had given him and it was a horoscope. _Oh, that's what she was writing on._ He looked and under Scorpio he saw she had written 'You will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away.' Luke smiled at that and continued wiping the counter, hoping that this woman wouldn't go away forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He WHAT!" Emily screamed at the PI as he told her the news she knew wasn't probable.

"He is the father." The PI was exhausted. He had spent all day searching rooms, calming parents and questioning teachers and students. "He said that he and Lorelai had sex around January 10 and she came to his home last night and announced that she was pregnant with his baby and was running away.

"How do you know he's telling the truth? Does he know where she went?"

"Mrs. Gilmore," the PI was losing his patience. "Mr. Hayden said she disappeared before he had a chance to respond. She just walked in, said what she needed to say and left. Mr. Hayden said he couldn't talk her out of it. She doesn't even want him to help her."

"That makes sense. Lorelai always has had an independent mind. So are you going to go looking around for her now?"

"Mrs. Gilmore, it's 9 o'clock at night. I have spent all day on this case. I will continue tomorrow but I will leave for the night and be back in the morning. Good night." And with that the PI was gone for the night.

Emily then decided to get ready for bed seeing the exhausting day she had had. Richard had not come out of his study so Emily was all alone. Just like the night before, Emily tossed and turned, nothing but nightmares filling her dreams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mia heard a knock on her door and looked up to see her newest maid in the doorway. "Why hello dear, come in."

"I'm 15."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm going to turn 16 in a few weeks, but yea, I'm 15."

"Oh I see," Mia said as she stood up. "You're telling me the truth. Go ahead." She said with a smile.

Lorelai took a deep breath and began telling this woman her secrets. "My nameis Lorelai Gilmore, not Lorie Smith. I'm almost 16, I'm from Hartford, my family is really high society, with cotillion, coming out, and prep schools. The reason I need this job is…because…..I'm pregnant."

The last piece of news shocked Mia. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes, the father is my best friend when we were kids. We started dating last spring and back in January, we…you know and I found out I was pregnant and I ran away. My parents don't know. I told my boyfriend, well I guess he's my ex-boyfriend now, and I left. I need this job so I can support myself and my baby I can't go back home because my parents will make me get ..rid of it and there's no way I could let that happen." Lorelai was crying by the time she finished.

Mia felt awful, she had no idea what this girl was going through. "It's alright dear." She said pulling her into a hug. "Don't worry, you'll be alright."

After a few minutes Lorelai composed herself. "That's why I lied to you. I know my mom has already hired a private investigator to find me but I don't want to leave, I like this town. I thought I was just going to keep up the lie, but in town I started talking with someone and they made me feel like myself again. For a few minutes I forgot about being pregnant and running away. I just felt normal." She finished with a smile.

Mia noticed how Lorelai looked genuinely happy, not scared like she was last night. "You should get some rest."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll see you in the morning." Lorelai said as she started walking out of the office. "Thank you Mia."

Mia just smiled at where the young girl had been standing crying her heart out over what had happened to her in the last few weeks. Mia was touched that Lorelai had opened up so quickly, but Mia wondered just who this 'someone' was and hoped they stayed a positive influence for Lorelai.

**Okay, Ch. 2 is done. You all know the drill: R/R. It will make me really happy!**


	3. The First Date

**Hi, I know it took me like a week to update. I'm sorry, I got so busy with work and everything. I'm just gonna stop myself now so enjoy.**

**Ch. 3: The First Date**

The next week flew by quickly. Lorelai got used to working and getting to know the residents of Stars Hollow. She became very good friends with one girl who also worked at the inn, Sookie St. James. When the PI's investigation came up with no leads, Richard threw himself into his work while Emily took to her bed, not even leaving the room. Luke busied himself at the diner hoping everyday that the mystery girl would come through the door again.

One day during the mid morning lull, Luke was busy going through receipts when he heard the door jingle. He looked up and saw the mystery girl from the week before. They both smiled shyly at each other as Lorelai took a seat at the counter.

"Hi." Luke said before wiping the counter again.

"Hi, could I have coffee please?" she asked showing him her dazzling smile.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"You know you really shouldn't drink coffee."

"What, why?" Lorelai asked, afraid he somehow knew her secret. Lorelai had realized she had started to show but took to wearing empire waist tops and dresses so no one would notice.

"It's…bad for you. Stunts your growth and stuff like that." Luke was taken aback by her scared expression and tone.

"Oh, yeah." Lorelai regained her composure and smiled at flannel guy. "You know, I don't think we've been introduced, I'm Lorelai." She said sticking her hand out.

"Luke." He said, shaking her hand.

Luke and Lorelai spent the next hour just talking and getting to know each other. By the time the lunch rush started, they were pretty comfortable around each other.

Their conversation didn't go unnoticed. Ms. Patty and Babette were eating lunch and gossiping when they noticed the teens by the counter.

"So Patty, what do you think is going on with them?" Babette asked in her rasp as she gestured to the counter.

"I don't know but I intend to find out." Patty said eyeing Lorelai, who she had met a few days ago.

"They would make a cute couple."

"Yes, they certainly would."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ms. Patty and Babette were not the only ones to notice how close Luke and Lorelai were getting. Mia had seen how happy Lorelai was when she came back from her lunch break. It seemed the whole town was just waiting for Luke to ask Lorelai out. If anyone was in the diner during their famous banter sessions, they could see the two obviously liked each other, but were too shy to make a move.

One day in the beginning of April, Lorelai and Luke were talking during the mid-afternoon lull when Luke suddenly blurted out, "Do you want to go out?"

"What?" Lorelai was surprised. She and Luke had been flirting like mad for weeks but she didn't think he would ask her out.

"Do you want to go out tonight? We could go to a movie or dinner? _Shut up, you idiot! _Or we could just forget about what I said. _Yeah, dig yourself out._ I mean, you probably already have a boyfriend or you don't like me or…

"Luke!" Lorelai had to raise her voice just so he could hear her. "I'd love to go out with you." She said as she put her hand on his.

"Really?" Luke asked. He tried to not sound excited, but he really liked her. "Great I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Seven sounds great." Lorelai smiled. She was finally getting to go out with a guy who she had developed a crush on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my god!" Sookie squealed.

"Sookie, can you please calm down, I'm nervous enough." It was 6:30 and Lorelai was still trying to decide on an outfit to wear for her date with Luke. "What do you think, blue dress or yellow dress?"

"Well…" Sookie sat up and stared intently at the dresses, as if they were talking to her. "The blue, it matches your eyes."

"I think your right." Lorelai went into the bathroom to change and finish her makeup.

Sooo," Sookie said as she walked over to the sink to get a glass of water. "Are you gonna tell him?"

"What?" Lorelai asked as she did her mascara.

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"Am I going to tell him what?" Lorelai asked as she walked out of the bathroom. Sookie glanced to her stomach. "Oh, that….no." Lorelai said as she rushed back into the bathroom.

"Lorelai!"

"Well, Sookie I can't tell him tonight."

"Why?"

"Because if I tell Luke 'oh by the way, I'm pregnant' it'll ruin the date."

"Oh, that's true. But you have to tell him."

"I know and I will, soon. But I want to see how our date goes."

"Speaking of which," Sookie said as she looked out the window. "He's here."

"He is?" Lorelai was surprised by the butterflies in her stomach. She had been on dates before but she really liked Luke and wanted the date to go well.

"Yeah, I'll just sneak out now."

"Thanks Sookie."

"It was no problem. Let me know how it went tomorrow. Bye!"

Lorelai tried to relax but when she saw the green truck out front she felt all the butterflies coming back. Lorelai took a deep breath and made her way out of the potting shed and to the truck.

XXXXXXXXXX

Luke pulled up to the inn at 6:55 and parked right in front. He was nervous. He wanted the date to go well. He really liked Lorelai and wanted her to have a good time. When he saw her walking up from behind the inn, he couldn't help but smile. She looked beautiful. He got out and went to open the door for her.

"Hey." She said as she got into the car.

"Hi."

"So…where are we going?" she asked as Luke got into the driver's seat.

"I was thinking about going to dinner."

"Dinner sounds great."

The trip to the restaurant was pretty quiet, but when Lorelai saw the restaurant she panicked. This was a restaurant her parents went to. When Luke parked, Lorelai asked, "So, we're eating here?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No, it's fine." Lorelai shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She was worried about someone recognizing her. She had been gone for three weeks but she knew her parents were still looking for her.

Luke noticed how uncomfortable she looked and said, "If you want we could skip the dinner."

"Oh, Luke no I want to eat dinner with you."

"But.."

"But…I don't want to eat in Hartford."

"That's ok. We could go back to the diner and I could make us something."

"No, Luke."

"Lorelai," he said taking her hand in his. "I don't care where we go, what we do, I'm just happy to spend time with you."

Lorelai smiled at the gesture. "Well then, let's get to the diner. Wait, there's one thing I want to do first." She said as she leaned over to Luke. Luke took the hint and leaned over too. Their kiss was short and sweet, but Lorelai's head was spinning. _Wow! He's a REALLY good kisser._

Their moment wasn't as private as they thought. Someone had noticed the truck and went to see what hillbilly was eating at such a fancy restaurant. They heard the familiar voice and got a closer look and saw it was, in fact, Lorelai Gilmore in the truck with some guy. As the truck pulled away, the person in a Porsche followed closely behind.

When they got back to the diner Lorelai took a seat at the counter while Luke went behind the counter to turn the oven and stove on. "What do you want?"

"Hmm, a burger please."

"Coming right up."

While Luke prepared her burger Lorelai got up and wandered around the diner. She noticed the curtain on the far wall. Checking to see that Luke was still in the kitchen, she went behind the curtain and up the stairs. She saw a door that said, 'William's Hardware- Private'. Lorelai opened the door and walked into a little room. _Wow this place is barely bigger than the potting shed. _ She wondered around the room. She noticed the little kitchen and the couch and tv. Then she turned around and noticed the bed that was unmade. _Wait, does Luke live here?_

"I see you found my apartment."

Lorelai spun around, embarrassed she had been caught. "Yeah, sorry. I was looking around and saw the curtain and came up here and….we can go back downstairs."

"No we can stay up here and eat. I'll go get our food."

Lorelai was relieved he wasn't mad about intruding. While her and Luke ate she wondered what this place was.

As if reading her thoughts Luke said, "The diner was originally my dad's hardware store, this was his office."

"Oh, that explains the 'William's Hardware' sign."

"Yeah, when my dad died, I couldn't get myself to take the sign down." Luke hated talking about his dad, it brought up all those feelings he tried to forget.

Lorelai noticed Luke's sudden gloomy expression. "You and your dad were close?"

"Yeah, we got along great. When he died, I knew I would keep the building, even if it was converted to a diner. Look, could we talk about something else?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Luke took her hand in his then. They finished eating and just sat talking for awhile.

They were finally brought out of their conversation when Luke glanced at his watch. "Wow, it's two o'clock in the morning."

"It is?" Lorelai asked. She was exhausted but didn't want Luke to think she was tired of their date. "Oh, I should get going."

"Yeah, I'll be right back. I just got to check some stuff." He said gesturing to the door.

"Oh, go ahead, I'll just get my coat on."

Luke walked downstairs and turned off the lights that he had left on over four hours ago. When he walked upstairs, he found Lorelai slouched over the table fast asleep. Luke just stood for a second staring at her. She was really beautiful, even when she was asleep. Luke walked over and picked her up and laid her on his bed. _Wow, she's a really heavy sleeper._

Luke then changed into his pajamas and got comfortable on the couch. _Goodnight Lorelai_ he thought as he drifted into a deep sleep.

**Okay, I was going to have it go longer, but I'm tired so I'm ending it here. I hope I will be able to update this in a few days, so until then, make me a happy person and review.**


	4. Happiness One Minute, Pain the Next

**Okay, Ch. 4 is here. Read, enjoy!**

**Ch.4:Happiness One Minute, Pain the Next Minute**

Lorelai woke up to the smell of pancakes. She couldn't figure out where she was. She was in a strange bed and wearing the clothes she had the night before. _What happened? _Her eyes shifted to Luke wearing sweats and a t-shirt in the kitchen. Luke noticed her arrival into the conscious world, smiled and said, "Good, morning."

"Hi." _That's right, our date last night. Wait, did I? "_What happened last night?"

"Well," Luke began as he put the pancakes on a plate and went over to the bed. "I left you at the table to go turn off the lights in the diner and when I came back upstairs to take you home, you were passed out at the table."

"Oh." Lorelai said, embarrassed over crashing at her boyfriend's apartment. _Wait, we've had one date. He's not my boyfriend….yet." _So, where did you-"

"I slept on the couch." Luke said gesturing to the blanket on the couch.

"I'm sorry." She said as she bit into the pancakes.

"Don't worry about it."

They both sat in a comfortable silence while they ate their breakfasts. Once Luke and Lorelai were both ready, Luke led the way down the stairs. Just as he reached the curtain, he remembered he had asked Caesar to open the diner that morning. "Wait," he whispered. "Can you go out the back door?"

"Why?" _Is he embarrassed? _

"I wasn't sure if you wanted people to know about us."

"Oh." _Did he just say us?_ Us?

"What?" _Damn it, you idiot! _"I didn't mean 'us' like that. I just meant…"_ Way to go, now she's never going to go out with you again._

"Is there an us Luke?" _Please say yes._

_Just say yes, you want an 'us'. _"Well, I…well….I mean….I hope….do you want an 'us'?"

Lorelai smiled the widest smile Luke had seen and kissed him. "Yeah, I want an us. _More like begging for an us. _

Luke smiled widely right back at her. "Great."

"I need to get home." She said as she released herself from his embrace.

Lorelai could tell Luke was disappointed. "Okay, see you later." _ I was hopng she'd stay for awhile. _"Bye."

"Bye." Lorelai went out the back door and Luke went through the curtain to the counter. Luke heard the bells jingle and looked up to see Lorelai coming through the front door. _What the hell. _He walked over to her and whispered, "Did you forget something?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ms. Patty and Babette were eating breakfast when they looked up and saw Luke emerge from behind the counter.

"That's unusual. He's usually here all day." Ms. Patty said to Babette.

"Yeah, that's true. Hey look who's coming in." Babette said elbowing Patty and nodding towards the door. Ms. Patty turned around in time to see Lorelai walk in wearing a pretty fancy dress. Luke pretty much ran over to her and whispered something to her.

"What's going on with them?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you forget something?"

"Yeah, I did." Lorelai was trying to stay calm. "But first, are Ms. Patty and Babette staring at us?"

Luke glanced quickly at their table and said, "Yes, the entire diner is staring at us."

Lorelai smiled a devilish grin. "Great." She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Gasps and squeals could be heard all over the diner."

Lorelai pulled away from Luke and smiled. "Okay, bye." She said as she left the diner. Luke just stared at her as she went through town. As he went back to the counter, he was in a daze he didn't even notice when Ms. Patty and Babette snuck out of the diner and took off in separate directions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next weeks passed fairly quickly to Lorelai and Luke. They spent their days cleaning and cooking while they spent their nights going out to dinner or to movies. During the days they also tried to get to know each other better, by talking to the townsfolk. Lorelai was lucky. Mia had known Luke his entire life and told her about his family and background. Luke had a harder time. No one he asked seemed to know anything about Lorelai. All he found out was she worked at the Independence Inn and had just appeared in town one day.

One day in early May Lorelai was busy dusting the lobby that she didn't notice the guy in the leather jacket standing by the door. Lorelai heard a soft, "Hey, Lore."

Lorelai froze. _It couldn't be…_ She turned out and was faced with the awful truth. "Christopher…What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my girlfriend." He started walking towards her but Lorelai started walking backwards. "I think you mean ex-girlfriend."

"Lore…"

"Lorelai."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get away from you."

"No, what are you doing here….with that guy?"

"Guy?" _How did he…_

"I saw you in that green truck a few weeks ago. How else do you think I found you?"

"I hoped this was a bad dream and any minute Erik Estrada and Cyndi Lauper would run out and start a food fight."

"Look, Lorelai you need to come home."

"I AM home. This place is more of a home than my parents' house ever was." _Why won't he just leave!_ "Chris, I'm happy here. I have a good job, a nice home.."

"And a new boyfriend. Does he know anything about you?"

"Well…."

"How old is he? He must be older than you. Have you had sex yet? I wonder if he knows about your 'situation.' He's probably noticed your stomach when you have sex."

"We haven't had sex. He respects me. He doesn't pressure me."

"Does he even know you're pregnant? Has he not noticed that your stomach is rounder. I mean, I noticed the second I walked in."

"Chris please."

"No Lorelai, I've thought about this. I want to be with you. I want to see you everyday. I want to kiss you again."

"No, you want to have sex with me again. But it's too late. The damage is done Chris. I'm pregnant and I don't want to be with you." _Take that, you jerk!_

Lorelai froze when she heard a small voice, "You're pregnant." She turned around to see Luke standing in the doorway.

"Luke.."

"You're pregnant."

Lorelai looked down at the floor and whispered, "Yes."

Luke was frozen. _She's pregnant. My girlfriend is pregnant. But who's…Wait that guy she's talking to. I'm gonna kill him. _Luke's hands curled into fists.

Lorelai noticed how Luke's face was turning a shade of red. "Luke," she said as she walked over to him. "how about we go talk." Turning to Christopher she said, "Bye, Chris."

"Don't worry Lorelai, I'll always be around. You can't get rid of me." _Now that things between her and the flannel guy are over. I'll get her back._

Lorelai and Luke walked to the potting shed in silence. After they got inside Luke collapsed on the couch and Lorelai sat beside him. "Luke," she said rubbing his arm. "I know you're shocked. Trust me, I was too. I know I should have told you, but I never thought there was a right time. But, that's why I'm here. I ran away from home when I found out I was pregnant and I wound up here. I met you the next day. I'm so sorry you found out like this. Luke please say something."

"When are you due?"

"Sometime in October." She said.

"That guy you were talking to. Is that the father?"

"Yes. But Luke, it's over between us. It was over the second I told him I was pregnant."

"He said he'll always be around."

"He's lying. He doesn't want to be around. He doesn't even want me."

"He sounded determined."

"It's jealousy Luke. He saw me with you and wants me back. He doesn't want to be with me. He just wants me because he can't have me."

Luke suddenly stood up, "I can't deal with this right now." He said as he started walking towards the door.

Lorelai jumped up after him. _No, no. _"Luke, please don't go."

"Lorelai I can't talk to you right now. I need time."

Lorelai ran ahead and barricaded the door. "No, let's talk it out Luke please."

Luke easily picked her up and moved her. "Lorelai." Luke felt like an idiot. He just wanted to go home and go to sleep.

"NO Luke. I don't want to lose you." Lorelai was in tears as she gripped his arm._ He can't leave. Not now._

"LORELAI, I CAN'T DEAL WITH YOU! I NEED TO BE ALONE! NOW LET GO!

Lorelai was stunned. She had never heard Luke yell before.

Luke felt guilty the minute his mouth opened. The look on Lorelai's face was a mix of stun, sad, fear, but mostly hurt. The only thing Luke wanted to do was comfort her but he knew he needed to think. He turned around and stormed out the door, leaving Lorelai crying in the doorway.

**Yes, sad chapter but it needed to happen sooner or later. So R/R. It'll make me update faster.**


	5. Thoughts and Make Ups

**Getting lots of positive reviews. I'm so glad you guys like my story. To Emiiily, yes, it's pretty obvious you hate Chris. I hate him too. While I wish he could just disappear I will probably have him in my story every once in a while. Don't hate me for it. I just think it adds drama.**

**Ch. 5:**

Lorelai just stood at the door, watching Luke walk around the side of the inn. All she wanted was to run after him and beg him to make everything okay. But she knew that wouldn't happen. _He needs to think._ Lorelai slammed the door and ran over to her bed sobbing. _Why does he need to think? Why can't he just be okay with it? I'm pregnant, it's not like it's the end of the world. Why am I so upset? When Chris and I broke up I wasn't even upset. So why am I freaking out when Luke hasn't even broken up with me. Why do I care so much? _Why do I care so much! She yelled to the room, but the only answer she got was silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke walked around to the front of the inn. He stopped just at the door and looked inside to see that guy sitting in a chair reading a magazine. _Look at him. That smug grin on his face. _ Luke then saw Mia at the desk and made his way over to her.

"Hello Lucas."

"Mia could I talk to you for a minute….alone?"

"Of course." She said. Luke walked over to her office with Mia close behind. Mia didn't even close the door before Luke asked, "Did you know?"

"Know what Lucas." Mia tried to act innocent.

"You know what."

Mia sighed as she said, "Yes, I know."

"She told you."

"Well Lucas the night she came here, I knew she was in trouble. When she started telling me about herself, I knew she was lying. That afternoon, she came into my office she told me the truth about everything."

"Great, so who else knows? Sookie? Ms. Patty? Taylor? Kirk?"

"Besides me only Sookie knows."

Luke sat on the floor, "Why wouldn't she tell me?"

Mia knelt down next to him, "Do you want to know why she told me the truth?"

Luke merely grunted in reply.

"The day after I met her she went into town. I believe that was the day she met you. She came into my office and said that she had met someone that made her feel like herself. She said that after a few minutes she forgot about all of her problems. She just felt normal. Then she gave me the biggest smile in the world. You did that Luke. You made her happy. I know that this is shocking-"

"Shocking! She's pregnant, she didn't tell me. I had to find out when she was talking to the father."

Now it was Mia's turn to be shocked, "The father?"

"Yeah, that son of a bitch is just sitting out there with a smug little grin and all I want to do is punch him and kick him." Luke was pacing at this point with his hands rubbing together like an evil mastermind.

"Lucas calm down."

"I can't calm down because that guy knocked up my girlfriend and she didn't tell me and I just feel like an idiot. I mean she's sixteen and she's pregnant. I wondered why she wasn't in school. She said she had been homeschooled so she graduated early and I believed her and I'm conflicted. I mean, I want to stay with her and be with her, but I don't see how I can deal with all of this. I just need to be alone." And with that he left the office and stormed out of the inn. Luke got into the truck and drove to the place where he knew he could think: his father's fishing cabin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Sookie began to worry. She hadn't seen Lorelai since the previous day. During her break she made her way down to the potting shed and opened the door to find Lorelai, still in her maid uniform, on her bed surrounded by tissues. "Lorelai.."

"Sookie?" Lorelai looked over to where her friend was standing. "He knows. He knows and he hates me. He doesn't want to be with me."

"Who doesn't?"

"Luke. He found out about everything. Now he hates me. Lorelai then burst into sobs as she buried her face in her pillow.

"Luke knows." Sookie closed the door and made her way over to the bed.

"Yes, he knows. Christopher came here and Luke overheard our conversation and now he knows."

"Who's Christopher?"

"The father."

"The father found you."

"Yes, he found me, he came here, we talked, and Luke heard us, and we fought, and he left."

"Oh Lorelai," Sookie said pulling her friend into a hug. "I'm sorry."

Lorelai let out another loud sob. "It's all my fault. I should have told him, but I didn't and now he hates me."

"Let's talk about something else," Sookie said, getting off the bed. "Have you eaten?"

"No."

"When was the last time you ate?"

"I had a muffin yesterday morning."

"Lorelai," Sookie turned to face her friend. "You haven't eaten since yesterday."

"I haven't been hungry."

"Lorelai that's not good for the baby. You need to eat something. I'm going to make you some soup." Sookie went back to the Inn's kitchen to start the soup. While it was cooking Sookie went to Mia's office.

"Mia I need your help."

"With what?"

"With Lorelai. She and Luke had a fight or something and I can't get her to leave her bed. She hasn't eaten and she keeps talking about how she blew it with Luke. I can't get her to stop talking about it."

"What are you doing right now?"

"I'm making soup. I'll try and get her to eat it but Mia, Lorelai is in pretty bad shape."

Mia nodded in understanding. "Well you focus on getting Lorelai to eat. I'll find Luke."

Sookie nodded then went to check on the soup. Mia got to work tracking down Luke. She first phoned the diner and was surprised that no one picked up. She then called Ms. Patty who told her that Caesar had had a call when she was eating lunch yesterday and pushed everyone out the door. Then he closed the diner and it had stayed closed. Mia thanked her and then called Mrs. Cassini and asked if she had seen Luke. Mrs. Cassini said she had seen Luke's truck yesterday but hadn't seen him since.

Mia hung up and sat back in her chair thinking about where Luke had gone. She then thought back to her last conversation with William Danes. It had been the day before he died. She still remembered that conversation as if it had just happened.

_Mia walked into the hospital room and saw William Danes lying on the bed. Luke was sitting next to the bed talking to him. Luke noticed Mia and said to William, "Mia's here Dad. I'm going to go down to the cafeteria." Luke got up and left the room._

_Mia made her way over to the bed and saw just how truly sick William was. William's eyes were now a dull shade of what they usually were. His always muscular body was now small and frail from not being able to move very well. _

_ "Hello William, how are you?"_

_ William looked up at Mia and smiled. "Mia, I'm dying how do you think I am?"_

_ Mia had to laugh to keep from crying, "William don't say that. You'll pull through."_

_ "No, I know I'm dying and I'm at peace with it. I've lived a good life. I have two kids. I had a good business. And I had a beautiful wife. I'll get to be with Katherine again."_

_ "Is there anything you need me to do?"_

_ William thought for a moment, "Yes you can do me three favors." He said as he pulled two papers out from under his pillow. "First, take care of Luke and Liz. I need to know they stay safe and the only way I'll be sure is if you watch out for them."_

_ Mia smiled at how devoted William was. "Of course I'll take care of Luke and Liz."_

_ "Second," William said handing her one of the papers. "These are the directions to my fishing cabin. Luke and I would go there when he was younger. When he's upset about something that's where he goes to think."_

Mia then bolted from her office. _Where he goes to think! _She then looked through her boxes from November of from the year William died. After some looking she finally found the paper he had given her. She then walked out to her car and took off for William's cabin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke sat on the hill by the lake thinking about his situation. _Lorelai is pregnant with some jerk's kid. I could just suggest we go back to being friends. But things would be weird after that. Plus I like Lorelai way too much. On the other hand, I could stay with her. But then if-when- the town finds out everyone will think it's mine or whatever. If only Dad was still alive, he would know what to do._

Luke's thoughts were interrupted when he saw Mia's car park by the side of the road. He stood up as she opened the car door. _What is she doing here? How does she know about this place? _Mia got out of her car and walked over to where Luke was standing.

"Luke, you need to come back to Stars Hollow."

"Why?" Luke was puzzled by Mia's worried expression.

"It's Lorelai," Mia began as she raced up to the cabin with Luke following closely behind. "She hasn't left her bed since yesterday and she won't eat anything and I know that you're upset, but Luke," Mia turned around and looked him in the eye. "She needs you."

Luke was startled by Mia's little speech. "No she doesn't. If she needed me she would have told me she was pregnant. If she needed me she would have told me the truth about everything."

"Luke," Mia knew that Luke was worried but was too afraid to go help Lorelai. "She won't leave her bed. She won't eat. She keeps going on about how she blew it with you. She really cares for you Luke. Do you think she would be sitting in her bed bawling her eyes out if she didn't care for you?"

Luke thought for a minute and realized she did care for him. "No. I need to get to the inn."

Mia smiled at Luke. He was always one to help. "Then get in your truck and let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Lorelai eat the soup. You need to eat."

"Not hungry."

"Lorelai…" Sookie's patience was wearing thin. She had been trying to get Lorelai to eat the soup for an hour but had yet gotten Lorelai to eat one bite. "Look, I spent my entire lunch break trying to get you to eat. I need to get back to work. I'm going to leave the soup here in case you get hungry." Sookie left the potting shed. Lorelai covered herself with her comforter hoping to just go back to sleep. When she heard the door open again she groaned then yelled, "What now?"

"You need to eat something."

Lorelai's eyes popped open. She recognized that voice anywhere. She sat up and stared at the one person she wanted to see in her kitchen. "Luke…what are…"

"Mia said you haven't eaten anything since yesterday."

"Umm..I haven't, I'm not hungry."

"Well I don't care, you are going to eat this soup." Luke took the bowl of soup and handed it to Lorelai. Lorelai looked at Luke then took a spoonful of the soup and put it in her mouth. "Good, now finish the soup." Luke turned to stand up but Lorelai grabbed his arm. "Don't go Luke."

Luke smiled at how she didn't want to lose him again. "I was just going to clean up a little."

"Oh, okay." Lorelai said as she released his arm. Luke started picking up all of the stuff that was on the floor. Lorelai then started eating her soup. After a little while Lorelai spoke up. "Luke, are we okay?" she asked looking down at her empty soup bowl.

Luke stood up and stared at her. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I am a mess. I mean, we didn't even break up and I just lost it. I feel awful about not telling you about….the baby. I wanted to tell you so much but every time I came close I got scared. I just I really liked you and I wanted-"

Her rant was interrupted by Luke's lips on hers. When their lips parted, Lorelai looked into his eyes and said, "So we're okay?"

"Lorelai," Luke said as he sat on the bed and held her hand. "You being pregnant was a shock to me, and I was upset you didn't tell me. But you are too special to let go. I want to be with you. I'll help you in any way I can. Because….I care about you."

"I care about you too." Lorelai leaned into kiss Luke again. Their sweet kiss soon became heated. While making out, Lorelai was lightly clawing Luke's back as he ran his hands up and down her sides. As his right hand reached for the hem of her shirt, his left stopped on her stomach. This made him realize what was happening and he broke the kiss.

Lorelai groaned as Luke pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"I don't feel comfortable doing this."

"Doing this?" Lorelai asked as she sat up.

"Yes, doing this, with you…" he said as he glanced to her stomach.

"Oh, that." Lorelai's face turned a pale shade of pink. "Well, you do know the baby can't feel that."

"I don't care. It's just weird." Luke was certain she was going to laugh at him.

"So you don't want to have sex until the baby is born?"

"I would feel better about it."

"You do know that's not for another five months."

"Yeah, but I can be patient."

"We'll see." Lorelai said, sliding her arms around Luke's waist as she started kissing his neck.

"Lorelai" Luke said in a warning tone.

"Just 5 more minutes."

"You should get some rest." Luke said getting up from the bed.

"No, Come on Luke what's the worst that can happen. I'm already pregnant."

"Lorelai please." Luke looked at her pleadingly.

"Okay, kiss before you go." Luke rolled his eyes and bent over to kiss her.

"Bye." He said heading for the door. He turned to look at her one last time. "I'll see you in the morning?"

"Definitely. Good night." Lorelai said snuggling into her bed."_ This has been a pretty good day._

Luke closed the door and turned to walk towards his truck. _What have I gotten my self into?_

**Yay! Another chapter done. Luke is with Lorelai, they're happy, what could possibly go wrong?** **Oh, no I've jinxed it! Or have I? Only one way to find out. That's right review.**


	6. The Truth is Out

**Another chapter for you to enjoy. Yay! **

**Ch.6: The Truth is Out**

Lorelai woke up bright and early the next morning, excited about going into Luke's. She got ready and went to the inn to talk to Mia.

"Mia."

"Hello dear feeling better?"

"Much, I just wanted to thank you. I know I kind of lost it."

"It's alright. When you're pregnant you tend to have mood swings."

"Well, I just wanted to let you know I'll get to work when my shift starts today."

"Nonsense."

"What?" Lorelai became worried that she had lost her job.

"I scheduled a doctor's appointment for you today at 11."

"You scheduled a doctor's appointment, for me?"

"Yes, you're around four months so you need an ultrasound."

Lorelai was stunned. "Thank you Mia."

"You're welcome, so take today off and you can start work again tomorrow."

"Okay, see you later." Mia watched Lorelai walk out of the inn, happy that Lorelai was her cheerful self again.

Lorelai walked slowly into town, enjoying the warm spring air. She felt good. No she felt great. _I haven't felt this good since I met Luke._ She walked through the square and up to the diner. She saw Luke running around with plates in his hands. She decided to not bother him and made her way to her usual seat at the counter. When Luke finally came around the front she cleared her throat so he would notice her.

Luke looked up and smiled. "Good morning."

Lorelai returned the smile. "Good morning, kiss."

Luke leaned across the counter and gave her a quick kiss. Then he grabbed her a cup and poured coffee into it.

"Thank you." She said as she picked up the mug. Her smile turned into a frown as she set the cup down. "Wait a minute." She took a sniff and looked Luke. "This is decaf."

"No it's not." Luke avoided her gaze and grabbed some plates and went to give them to customers.

"Yes it is." Lorelai got up and started following him around. "The day after we make up you give me decaf. I will have you know that I had no coffee at all yesterday."

"Good, now get used to decaf."

"Luke…"

"No."

"Please!" Lorelai jumped in front of him and pouted.

"You shouldn't be drinking coffee anyway."

"Luke, I'm pregnant, not dying."

The diner suddenly became very quiet as all eyes went to Luke and Lorelai.

"Shit." Lorelai whispered.

Luke gave her a look, "I knew it would only be a matter of time."

Babette was the first who spoke. "You're pregnant Lorelai?"

Lorelai looked to Luke for help but when she saw his smirk, she knew there was no way out. "Yes, I'm pregnant."

The diner remained silent. Then as if on cue, everyone got up and left the diner, leaving Luke and Lorelai alone in the diner.

Luke and Lorelai remained silent for a few minutes before Lorelai said, "That went well."

"Yeah, that went great." Luke went behind the counter with Lorelai taking her seat at the counter. "I can't wait until Ms. Patty and Babette run back in here asking when you're due, and all that stuff."

"I'm sorry about that. But the town was bound to find out sooner or later."

"Yeah, you're right, I'm just not excited to have to deal with the town about….the baby."

"Speaking of the baby," Lorelai reached out and put her hand on Luke's. "I have a doctor's appointment at 11. Will you come with me?"

"Sure, I'd rather not have to deal with the town right now."

"Great, so can I have pancakes, bacon, hash browns and a side of caffeine."

Luke sighed and said, "Coming right up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At 10:30 Luke and Lorelai made their way to the doctor in Hartford. After waiting for what seemed like hours Luke and Lorelai made their way to the room. A very friendly nurse came in and had Lorelai sit down on the bed.

Luke sat down next to her but looked uncomfortable. "Do you want me to stay?"

"Of course I do Luke." Lorelai reached for his hand and squeezed it.

After a few moments the doctor entered. "Hello, Lorelai. I'm Dr. Mason." She said shaking her hand. "My good friend Mia told me all about you." Her gaze shifted to Luke. "And who is this?"

"This is Luke Danes, my boyfriend." Lorelai looked at Luke and smiled.

"Oh, so this is the father?"

Luke and Lorelai both turned of red. "No, he's not the father."

Dr. Mason looked at them but nodded and continued, "Alright, so when is your baby due?"

"The middle of October."

"Okay, so that puts you around 4 months so would you like to find out the sex of the baby?"

Lorelai smiled at the thought of knowing. "Yes, I want to know."

"Alright let's get started then."

The nurse put the cream on Lorelai and got out of the doctor's way so she could look at the monitor. Luke and Lorelai both heard a thudding and Lorelai asked, "What is that?"

Dr. Mason smiled, "That's the baby's heartbeat."

Lorelai smiled a giant smile, "Thanks."

After a few minutes, Dr. Mason looked over at Lorelai. "Congratulations, you're having a girl!"

Lorelai yelled, "A girl!"

"Yes, is that alright?"

"It's perfect." Lorelai looked at Luke and smiled. She was so excited. _I'm having a girl. I'm gonna have a baby girl!_

On the way back to Stars Hollow, Luke noticed that Lorelai hadn't stopped smiling. "You happy?"

"I'm ecstatic! I can't believe it's a girl. I mean, I would be happy with either one, but I really wanted a girl."

"Really? I wouldn't have known by the way you practically screamed it in the doctor's office."

"Hey," she said as she shoved his arm. "I was excited. It's not like I knew ahead of time."

"I know. So you're happy?"

"I am." She said as she took his hand. "I'm really happy."

As Luke pulled up in front of the inn, Lorelai got out and went over to Luke's side. "Thanks for coming with me today." She said as she kissed him.

"It was no problem. I'll see you later."

"Bye." Lorelai watched Luke drive away in his truck. _He is sooo incredible. How did I get so lucky? _

Lorelai made her way to the kitchen to tell Sookie the news. "Oh Sookie!" Lorelai yelled as she walked into the kitchen. Suddenly, the head chef at the inn, Pierre, ran over to Lorelai. "You, out, OUT!"

"What why?" Lorelai asked as Pierre pushed out of the kitchen.

"I can't have a pregnant girl in my kitchen."

"That is just- wait, 'pregnant girl' how did you know?"

"Please, everyone knows." Pierre made his way back to the door. "I better not see you in my kitchen again."

_That son of a….everyone knows?_ Lorelai ran outside and over to the kitchen window, looking for Sookie. When Sookie appeared with her arms full of dishes, Lorelai tapped on the window, which made Sookie jump, causing all of the plates to fall to the ground. Sookie stood for a moment, confused as to what happened, but when she saw Lorelai at the window, she ran away before Pierre came over.

"Sookie what's going on?" Lorelai asked as Sookie made her way over to her friend. "Pierre kicked me out of the kitchen saying he couldn't have a 'pregnant girl' in his kitchen then he said everyone knew." Lorelai sank down to the ground with Sookie staring down at her.

"Well when you went to Luke's this morning Ms. Patty and Babette were in there and they heard you say you were pregnant,"

"Yeah, I know about that what happened after?"

"Well, after that happened then Babette told Morey and Ms. Patty told Gypsy, who told Andrew and Andrew told Taylor and Taylor summoned an emergency town meeting for tonight."

"An emergency town meeting, what to decide if I should leave town or not? This is awful." Lorelai stood up suddenly with a worried look in her eyes. "I need to get to Luke's. Sookie can you drive me?"

"Sure, let me get my keys. Be right back." Lorelai was nervous, if people were reacting like this what was going to happen between her and Luke?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The minute Luke walked into the diner he knew something was wrong. First there was no one in the diner at all. This he didn't think was too unusual. _One of those weird lulls. _He went to work going through the receipts. After a few minutes he felt like he was being watched. He looked up and sure enough, over half the town was just standing in the square staring at the diner._ What the hell?_

Luke went over to the door and opened it, trying to figure out what was going on. The minute the door opened people started walking away from the diner. _Something really weird is going on._ Just then Luke saw Sookie's car pull up in front of the diner. Lorelai got out and went over to Luke.

"Luke they know."

Luke just stared at his girlfriend, "Who knows?"

"Everyone knows. Taylor called an emergency town meeting for tonight. Luke, they're going to get pitchforks and torches and run me out of town." Lorelai let out a giant sob and collapsed against Luke. Luke held her as she cried, just thinking about what was going on. _That's why everyone was acting weird. Stupid town. They can't just kick out my girlfriend. Where's Taylor?_

"Lorelai," Luke whispered when he noticed she had started calming down. "Why don't you go up to the apartment. I'll be there in a minute."

Lorelai looked up at his face and saw how upset he was and thought it would be best to not be around when he exploded. "Okay." She sniffled as she walked into the diner.

As soon as Luke saw her go up the stairs he took off for the grocery store. As he walked in he barked, "Taylor, get out here!"

Taylor emerged moments later, pleased with himself over the news that had been learned of this morning. But the sight of Luke made Taylor turn a deathly shade of pale. He spun around to retreat but Luke had already seen him. "Taylor!" Luke strode up t5o him and started yelling, "I can't believe you did this. My girlfriend has done nothing wrong and yet you are holding this emergency town meeting over her. This is low even for you."

"Now Luke," Taylor began trying to remain superior. "You can express your feelings at the town meeting tonight. Until then I must return to work and you should too." Taylor turned around and walked back into the storeroom, pleased that he had won this round.

Luke stormed out of the story, angry over what was happening._ Why can't they just accept it and move on?_ Luke was angry but was determined to win over everyone at the town meeting. _They can't make Lorelai leave. I won't allow it!_

**While, I hate cliffhangers, I just thought this would be a good place to end it. I needed to post and I'm super tired so don't be mad. I will also say that school starts tomorrow so unfortunately, there will be times when my updates come slower, but I'll do my best to update as fast as I can. So, until next time, R/R.**


	7. Meetings and Loves

**Okay, another chapter up. I hope that Emiiily is reading this because I have a message for her. Please leave reviews again. I liked reading yours. I also have another message. While I love all of the reviews I get, I would prefer if when you left a review you would leave something other than 'good chapter, more please.' I would just like more feedback so I can make my story better. Anyway, enjoy chapter 7.**

**Ch.7: Meetings and Loves **

Luke walked into the diner, yelled at Caesar to lock up, and made his way up the stairs. He stopped just outside the door to his apartment. He could hear Lorelai crying in the apartment. He didn't know what to do. He had never had to deal with this before._ Whatever I do, I should at least be with her._ Luke walked in and saw Lorelai sitting on the couch, sniffling. Luke went over sat on the couch. Lorelai crawled into his lap. They just sat in silence for a few minutes.

Lorelai spoke up first. "What happened?"

"Well, I ran into the store, yelled at Taylor, he ran away, I left."

"Oh."

"He's not going to listen to anything I say unless I say it at that stupid town meeting tonight."

"Don't go."

"What?"

"Luke," Lorelai turned so she was face to face with him. "You mean a lot to me, you mean a lot to the town. What would happen if you went to the town meeting and started defending the town harlot."

"Hey!" Luke put his hand over her mouth so she wouldn't talk. "You are not a harlot. Yes, you made a mistake but that in no way makes you a bad person. It also doesn't mean you deserve to get kicked out of town." Luke removed his hand, but when Lorelai remained silent he continued talking, stroking her back as a way to calm her down. "You are a beautiful, wonderful, and intelligent person. I feel so lucky that I get to date you. And if the town tries to get rid of you, I will go with you."

Lorelai just stared at Luke. She couldn't believe that little rant/speech he gave. It was the first time she realized just how much he cared for her. "Wow, that is the nicest thing..anyone has ever said to me." Lorelai kissed Luke sweetly. "Are you sure we can't have sex, because that really turned me on." Lorelai whispered seductively as she started kissing his neck.

Luke tried to keep control, but he knew he had to act quickly. "Yes, I'm sure, now..." Luke scooped Lorelai up as he stood, and set her down. "I need to get ready for the meeting and you should get back to the Inn." Luke gave her one more kiss before shooing her out the door. Lorelai smiled as she left the diner, happy that she could always depend on Luke. She decided to walk back to Inn, noticing the entire time how people were staring and whispering to each other. _Let them talk they don't know anything._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke sat on the edge of his bed, trying to figure out what to say at the meeting. _I could say what I told her, but that's too mushy. AHH! Why is this so difficult!_ Luke looked at the clock and saw it was 7:50. _Ten more minutes._

XXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai was staring at the clock. After talking with Mia, who was upset over what had happened, she had just retreated to the potting shed and had spent the last few hours just thinking. _What's going to happen? Can Luke really convince the town to let me stay? Why does this have to take so long? _Lorelai looked at the clock and saw it was 7:55. _Why am I waiting here anyway? I should go to the meeting. It is about….us anyway. _Lorelai then got off her bed and made her way towards the door. _I wonder what's gonna happen at the meeting._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I officially call this meeting to order!" Taylor banged his gavel and the room instantly quieted. Luke was sitting in front row, usually not his seat of choice, but he knew he had an opinion and it needed to be heard. He had looked around to see the people who were here tonight. Mostly he saw parents of students at Stars Hollow High, but he saw a few teachers as well.

"Now, I know this meeting was unexpected, but I feel it was important to call it as quickly as possible."

"No kidding." One parent yelled.

"Now, I will speak first." Taylor readjusted himself so he looked more powerful. "Lorelai Gilmore came to Stars Hollow just a little over a month. Now many of us wondered who this person was and how she came to be here. Now today, we discover the truth."

"Yeah, she's here because she's knocked up!" There was a lot of agreement on that, but Luke controlled himself. _I will get my chance._

"Order!" Taylor yelled. "Now, before we continue on our course of town, is there anyone else who wishes to speak."

Luke stood up and began, "Taylor, I wish to sp-"

"Oh, shut up Luke!" someone yelled from the back. "We all know who the father is!" Suddenly Ms. Patty's studio is filled with everyone talking at once. Some not wanting their daughters to hear about Lorelai's 'situation' but most were criticizing Luke. "How could you do this Luke? It's not his fault. It's _that girl's _fault. Luke was his normal self, until _she_ blew into town. _She's _a slut!"

Finally Luke couldn't take it anymore. "I'M NOT THE FATHER!" He screamed which made everyone in the room quiet down immediately. "I'm not the father. That's why she came here. She ran away from home. I only found out two days ago." Luke then turned to the crowd. "Lorelai is not a slut, or a harlot, or a someone who deserves to get kicked out of town. She's a person who made a mistake, but I stand by her. If you ask her to leave, then I'm going with her."

There was a moment of silence as the crowd thought over what Luke said. Taylor was the one to ruin the moment. "But Luke, why do you care?" You're dating a girl who is pregnant by another man. Why would you put her above the town that you have lived in all your life?"

Luke thought for a long minute before answering. "Because….I love her."

Taylor's eyes bugged out of his head. "You what?"

"I love her okay! Luke yelled. "I have never felt this way about anyone. Everyday when she walks in the diner I can't stop smiling. Every morning I wake up and I can't wait for her to come to the diner. Whenever I'm with her, I am the happiest I've ever been. Happy!"

Everyone remained silent. Even Taylor couldn't say anything. The silence was too much for Luke to take. He just ran out of the studio and started walking back towards the diner. The sound of a voice made him freeze in his tracks. "Luke!" He turned around worried about who it was. "Lorelai" Luke whispered. _Was she in the meeting? Did she hear what I said?_

Lorelai ran over to where he was standing and rested one hand on his shoulder, the other on her stomach. "Luke, I was in the meeting."

_SHIT! _Are you okay? They were saying some pretty bad stuff in there."

Lorelai smiled lightly. "Yeah, I knew they were just overreacting." In reality Lorelai had started tearing up when they all attacked Luke at once. Luke noticed the tear streaks on her face. "You sure?" Lorelai smiled then burst into tears. I was fine when they were saying this was all my fault, I expected that, but then they started attacking you, that's when I lost it." Luke pulled her into a tight embrace, leaving a light kiss in her hair. "I'm so sorry Luke you shouldn't have to deal with this."

"Sh. You shouldn't be sorry. Those people in there have just never had to deal with something like this. It's new to them. It's going to be ok."

"How do you know?"

"I know." They stood in silence for a little while, Luke holding Lorelai, Lorelai sniffling.

Luke finally broke the silence, "Listen about what I said…." Luke was interrupted by Lorelai putting her hand over his mouth like what he had done earlier. "You have nothing to worry about. No one has ever told me they love me. She removed her hand and when Luke stayed quiet she continued, kissing him. "You are the sweetest….most handsome…..greatest guy I've ever met and I can't imagine my life without you in the picture. I love you Luke."

Luke stayed frozen. He was hoping he wasn't imagining, but he wasn't sure. "You love me?"

Lorelai smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I am completely, utterly, and totally in love with you. Now please kiss me."

Luke happily obliged and kissed Lorelai with all of the passion and love in his heart. A round of cheering broke up the happy couple. Luke and Lorelai turned to see everyone from the meeting standing there, happy for the couple. Luke and Lorelai turned to each other and laughed, then Luke whispered, "Can we get out of here?"

"Yes, let's go." Lorelai and Luke took off down the road not knowing where they were. After a few minutes, Luke recognized where they were and led her to a bridge. "Where are we?"

"The lake."

"Lake?"

"Yeah, there's this little lake and where we're standing is the bridge. Luke sat down and Lorelai followed. "This was where my dad proposed to my mom. I came here after she died. Just so I could be alone."

"It must have been nice, to have good memories of your family."

"Yeah, it is." Luke then turned to Lorelai. "You don't have any good memories of your family?"

Lorelai snorted, "Please, the best memory I have is running away."

Luke noticed Lorelai shiver and asked, "Do you want to go home?"

Lorelai looked at him, "No, I want to go back to your place."

"Lorelai…."

"What? I want to be with you. I know how you feel about the sex thing, but I don't want to be alone tonight. Please Luke. We can go back to my place, just please."

Luke sighed, "Okay, let's go."

They walked back to the potting shed and Lorelai went to the bathroom to change, while Luke took off his shirt and slid into bed. Luke was just about to fall asleep when he heard Lorelai yell, "Luke, get in here!" Luke jumped up and raced to the bathroom. There stood Lorelai in a bra and shorts with her hand on her stomach. "What is it, is it the baby? Is it coming now? We should go to the hospital." Luke turned around to get his shirt, but Lorelai stopped him. "No, Luke, feel." She took his hand and put it to her stomach. Luke felt a funny little bump. "What is that?"

Lorelai had tears in her eyes. "The baby is kicking."

Luke looked at Lorelai and smiled, his hand still on her stomach. Lorelai then kissed Luke sweetly, just so excited for this moment.

"You should finish getting ready for bed." Luke went back to the bed and crawled in. After a few minutes Lorelai got in and snuggled up to Luke. "I'm so happy." She whispered.

"I am too." Luke said putting his arm around Lorelai. "I love you Lorelai Gilmore."

"I love you Luke Danes." They both fell asleep, happy about what had happened but nervous about what their future had in store.

**Okay, I feel this was a good chapter, but it's up to you guys to tell me if I'm right. You all know what I'm talking about. Review, review, review.**


	8. Trips, Fireworks, and Plans

**I loved the reviews I got. You guys gave me parts you liked and ideas. I'm so happy. There was one mean review but I sent that person a message to their review so I hope they won't bother me anymore. I will also be trying to incorporate people's ideas into my stories, but if you give me an idea that doesn't appear, don't get mad. It means I tried to put it in my story but it didn't work out or it's coming in a later chapter. This is my longest chapter yet, but it's mostly filler. The exciting stuff comes at the end. So read and again.**

**Ch.8: Trips, Fireworks, and Plans**

As the summer began Luke and Lorelai became closer and closer. But with the tourist season beginning to kick in, Luke and Lorelai were forced to work more hours which resulted in Luke sleeping over at Lorelai's just so they could spend time together. As the summer progressed, Lorelai was getting bigger and bigger and it was affecting her mood. On the fourth of July Lorelai walked into the diner nearly running over Luke in the process.

"Hey be careful, you almost made me drop these plates." Luke said, gesturing to the four plates he was carrying.

"Well, I'm sorry! I can't walk at all. I have to carry an extra 20 pounds. I feel like a giant meatball!" Lorelai snapped before walking to the counter.

Luke sighed. _It's gonna be a bad day. _Luke walked over to where Lorelai had sat down and pulled out a cup. "That better be real coffee."

"It is." Luke filled the cup and stood looking around the diner for a minute, avoiding Lorelai's glare. She got the message, "I'm sorry." She sighed. "I just got a bad night and I broke a vase with my stomach and now I have to pay for it and…..I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, do you want anything."

Lorelai looked up at him and smiled, "A kiss sounds good."

"Coming right up." Luke leaned over the counter and kissed Lorelai. Their moment was interrupted by Ms. Patty and Babette coming in for their lunch/gossip session. "So apparently she caught him with the girl from- Oh my goodness, Lorelai look at you!" They ran over to where she was sitting and stood staring at her. "Oh Jesus, doll, when are you due again?"

"October 12."

"You still have three months to go?" But you look like you're gonna pop any second."

Lorelai grimaced. "That's just what I needed to hear."

"Oh, we're sorry doll, neither of us has ever had kids, we don't know what to expect."

"Well, neither do I."

"Oh, that reminds me," Ms. Patty reached in her bag and pulled out 6 books and handed them to Lorelai. "We went into the bookstore and found some pregnancy books for you."

Lorelai looked at the books in her hands and looked back at the two ladies, tears in her eyes, "Thank you Ms. Patty, Babette." Pulling them both into a hug.

The ladies happily obliged, until they felt something unusual, "What is that? Is it the baby?" Babette asked excited.

Lorelai put her hand on her stomach. "Yeah, that's the baby kicking."

"Oh, I want to feel." The ladies put their hands on the spot and smiled at the excited teen. "That is wonderful Lorelai."

Luke had enjoyed watching this little exchange but was brought out of the moment by the phone. He answered it with a smile but as soon as he heard the voice his smile turned to a scowl. "What now? You're what? You're kidding? No, I'm busy. I'm working, jeez. Fine come here. No, I can't come get you. Come on!"

The conversation did not go unnoticed. Lorelai whispered to the gossips, "Who's he talking to?"

"We're not sure." They turned their attention back to Luke. "Fine, I'm on the way, be ready to leave when I get there. See you in a few hours." He hung up and went to talk to Caesar. "Hey Caesar I need to leave, will u be ok?"

"Yeah sure, why do you need to leave?"

"Um…family emergency. After lunch, just close up."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

"Bye." Luke exited but was stopped by Lorelai. "Where are you going?"

"I need to leave."

"But where?"

"I have an emergency. I'll be back tonight okay."

"Can I come with you." Lorelai did her best pout, but Luke was too distracted.

"No, you'll be bored."

"How can I be bored when I'm with you?"

"Lorelai please, I…I need to go. I'll see you tonight okay?"

"Okay." Lorelai sighed. Luke kissed her cheek, "Love you." He whispered.

"Love you. Call me when you get back."

"I will, bye." Luke went out the door, got into his truck and drove away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai spent the rest of the day worried over what had happened with Luke. She had asked Ms. Patty and Babette about it but they were just as clueless. She asked Mia but Mia wasn't sure either. Lorelai sighed as she finished fluffing a pillow. _I just have to wait until he gets back._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke groaned as he tried navigating the crowded streets of Manhattan. _Why anyone would to live on this wasteland of an island is crazy! _The sun was shining brightly, but the light was blocked out by the giant buildings, giving the city a grey and overcast look. The traffic was awful, even at 3 in the afternoon. _That's what happens when you have too many people crammed onto too small a piece of land._ After half an hour of traffic, Luke finally made it to the apartment building and went over, found the appropriate loft and buzzed for it. Within seconds the door flew open and a woman dressed in faded jeans and a brown top came running out of the building carrying a suitcase and crying.

"Liz!"

Liz turned around and flung herself into Luke's arms. "Oh, big brother, thank god you're here."

"I told you I was coming, what happened Liz. You wouldn't tell me anything when you called. I'm not taking you anywhere until you tell me."

Liz looked down at the ground as she mumbled, "Jimmy threw me out."

"What? What do you mean he threw you out?"

"We got into a fight, and he kicked me out."

"What was the fight about?" Luke noticed Liz was staring at the ground again. "Liz, what was the fight about?"

"Well, I found out mmnbfjhuc."

"What Liz?"

Liz took a deep breath, "I found out I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant Luke."

Luke began to feel the way he felt when he found out Lorelai was pregnant. "You're pregnant, and that's why you and Jimmy got into a fight."

"Yeah, he wanted me to get rid of it, but Luke," she began tearing up. "I couldn't do that."

This was like déjà vu to Luke. "Well, let's go." He said picking up the suitcase and heading for the truck.

"What?"

"Let's go back to Stars Hollow."

"Okay." Liz was stumped. She at least thought Luke would yell at her for being irresponsible.

The siblings were silent on the way out of New York, but Luke spoke up once they reached Connecticut. "So….when are you due?"

Uhh," Another surprise from Luke. "I think end of February, beginning of March."

"Oh." _So now I get to deal with a pregnant sister AND girlfriend, great!_

"Why are you acting this way?"

"What do you mean." Luke pulled up in front of the diner, but didn't leave.

"Well, you drive three hours to New York, I tell you I'm pregnant, and you just say let's go back to Stars Hollow. You don't even yell at me or say you wanted to punch Jimmy. What's going on?"

Luke sighed, "Let's just say I know what you're going through." _She'll find out sooner or later._ "Do you want to go unpack?"

"Not right now."

"Okay, well I've got to go somewhere."

"I'll go with you."

"What?"

"I can just wait in the car or something."

"Okay." Luke started up the car again.

"So where are we going?" Liz asked as Luke drove through town. "Collectors' shop, grocery store. Why are you driving so slow?"

"The speed limit is twelve if you didn't remember."

"No I remember but you're going half that."

"Because…..I'm your older brother and you can't question me."

"Fine." Liz sat back and folded her arms, looking at her brother. _Something's going on with him. _

Liz was surprised when Luke pulled up in front of the Independence Inn_. _"Why are we here?"

"I…promised Mia I'd fix some things around the Inn."

"Oh, okay. I'll wait here."

"I won't take long." Luke got out and went around to the back of the Inn. Liz was left alone with her thoughts while he was gone. _I hope Ms. Patty can tell me what's going on with Luke._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke walked around the side of the Inn to the potting shed hoping Lorelai was there. _It's 6:30, she should be off work now._ Luke knocked on the door and jumped when Lorelai opened it immediately. "There you are." Lorelai said pulling Luke into a hug, well as much a hug as she could because of her giant stomach. "What happened, where'd you go, come inside." Lorelai moved and pulled him in. Luke stumbled but caught himself, "It's a long story Lorelai."

"Well, I've got time." Lorelai said, standing in front of the door.

"I had a family emergency."

"You said that already, now tell me about the emergency."

"Well I…..I mean….." Luke struggled for what to say.

"I do know you're trying to come up with a lie right now but it's not working."

_Shit, she knows me too well. _Luke sighed, "I went to New York."

"What. Why?" Lorelai was surprised, she had heard Luke's rants about New York, so what could possibly make him go there?

"I needed to go get my sister."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"When it comes to my sister it's complicated. Half the time she calls saying she's in trouble but she usually just needs me to give her money. I didn't want to worry you."

Lorelai started walking towards Luke, "Well, you not telling me what was going on worried me."

"It did?" Lorelai merely nodded in reply. Luke pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry." He said, leaving a kiss on her temple.

"It's okay." Lorelai kissed his cheek. They looked at each other and shared a long, sweet kiss. When they parted Lorelai smiled, "So, could I meet your sister?"

"Um….sure. Come on." Luke took her hand and led her to the front of the Inn.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Liz checked the car's clock again. She had been sitting there for almost half an hour. Liz then noticed Luke and a very pregnant girl walking towards the car. Liz saw they were holding hands and became suspicious. _Who's the chick?_ Liz got out of the car and started walking towards the couple on the lawn.

Luke saw Liz getting out and walking towards them. "Lorelai, this is my sister Liz. Liz, this is my girlfriend Lorelai."

Liz's eyes bugged out of her head. _Girlfriend, his girlfriend is pregnant. Luke knocked up his girlfriend. _Liz smiled and stuck her hand out. "Hi, I'm Liz."

Lorelai returned the smile, "Hi Liz, nice to meet you. Why don't we go to the diner?"

Luke smiled, "That sounds good. Come on Liz." Liz followed the couple and remained silent on the way back to the diner. Liz was stuck against the car door, due to the limited space in the truck. Liz couldn't help but stare at Lorelai's stomach. _Is that what I'm going to look like in a few months? _When Luke pulled up in front of the diner, Liz jumped out of the truck and went to get her suitcase, still in the truck bed. She turned and saw Luke went over to the passenger side, helping Lorelai out of the truck. _He really cares about her. _She smiled at how sweet her brother could be. Liz, Luke and Lorelai made their way into the diner and up to the apartment.

"Liz, do you want something to drink?"

"Um..water?"

"Okay, how about you Lorelai?"

"Coffee."

"Lorelai…" Luke warned.

"What , it's a holiday. I deserve coffee on a holiday."

"You drink coffee everyday."

"So, you should be used to it then."

Luke sighed, Liz and Lorelai heard him grumble as he went down to the diner, "Kid's gonna have two heads."

Liz and Lorelai giggled at Luke's comment. The laughter lasted for a few seconds, then sank back into silence. Liz finally broke the silence, "So, how far along are you?"

Lorelai was used to this question, "Six months."

"Really?"

"Yep, I still have three months to go."

"But you're so…"

"Huge?"

"Yeah."

"Eh, right now, I'm hoping the baby comes early, but you never know."

"What does it…"

"What?"

"What does it feel like?"

"Oh um, it feels like you gain twenty pounds in one night and then when it kicks, you feel like your heart dropped to your stomach and its thudding loudly."

"Listen, I know we just met, but could you….help me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well….I just found out I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do, so I was hoping, maybe you could help me with everything?"

"Of course I would love to help you Liz."

"Thanks Lorelai." The girls smiled at each other. "So, I can't imagine Luke being a father."

"What?"

"Well, you know, you're pregnant, but I can't picture Luke holding a baby or anything. Oh, how long have you been dating?"

"Oh…um…a little over three months."

Liz frowned, "But you said you were six months along."

Lorelai sighed deeply, "Yeah….Luke's not the father."

"He's not?"

"No."

"Oh." Liz sat back, surprised at what the girl across from her was saying. _Wow, and I thought I was trampy. _"Well he must really like you."

Lorelai looked up and smiled, "He loves me."

Liz smiled, "Loves you. He said that?

"Yeah, a month after we started dating."

Luke then came back in, carrying a mug and a bottle of water. "Here you go." He set down the drinks and took a seat in between the girls. He looked at Lorelai who was gulping the coffee, "Enjoy giving your kid up to the circus."

"Well, she would be more unique."

"She's your daughter, doesn't that make her unique enough?"

"It makes her pretty enough."

Liz became envious as she watched the couple banter. _Why can't I find a guy like that? I had to get stuck with a guy who wants me to get rid of the baby, and then throws me out._

Lorelai finished her coffee then looked for a clock, "When do the fireworks start?"

"At nine I think."

"Good, then we can go to the picnic and watch the fireworks. Do you want to come Liz?"

Liz thought for a moment, "No, thanks. I'm tired. I'll just unpack and go to sleep. You have fun though. What time will you be back Luke?"

"Oh, well, I was going to stay at Lorelai's tonight." Luke started blushing, embarrassed having to tell his little sister what he was doing.

"Oh, even better." Liz said, noticing Luke's pink cheeks. "Then you won't wake me up when you get back or when you get up to open the diner."

"Well, okay. We should go then. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Liz."

Luke and Lorelai left the diner and started heading for the lake where the picnic was. "So," Luke said, putting his arm around Lorelai's shoulders. "What did you and Liz talk about?"

"Well, she asked me how far along I was, what it feels like to be pregnant, if I could help her-"

"What?"

"She told me she was pregnant Luke, and asked if I could help her since she doesn't know what to do."

"Oh. Thank you." Luke kissed her cheek and Lorelai smiled at him.

XXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the evening went perfectly. The food was delicious and Patty broght her special Founders' day punch as to which all the adults were drunk before the fireworks even started. No one noticed when Luke and Lorelai snuck off after the picnic finished. Luke and Lorelai sat on the bridge, making out, far too busy and happy to notice the fireworks that had started. When the need for air arose, Luke and lorelai laid down on the bridge, just watching the beautiful firworks light up the sky.

Lorelai sighed and looked at Luke. "I could stay like this forever."

Luke chuckled, "You could stay a bowling ball forever?"

"No, not that part. But I could just stay here, lying next to you watching the fireworks forever and be perfectly happy."

"What about coffee."

"Oh, that's true. I'd need coffee."

"Just think, next year, we'll have a baby with us."

"Yeah." Lorelai couldn't help but get butterflies when Luke said 'we.' "Um, Luke could I talk to you about something important?"

"Sure."

"I was wondering if maybe, when the baby's born, you would want to adopt her?"

"Adopt her?"

"Yeah, I mean, you're such a wonderful, sweet, perfect man, and Chris won't be around at all, and I would be really happy if you adopted the baby."

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Lorelai. I love you and if that baby is half as great as you are, I'll love her with all my heart. I'd love to adopt her."

Lorelai felt like she was on cloud nine. She smiled widely and kissed Luke. "You are the best guy a girl could want."

"I try." Luke and Lorelai smiled at each other and proceeded to watch the rest of the fireworks, just happy to have found the other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Richard and Emily had just gotten home from the DAR's annual Fourth of July party. "Now that was a wonderful party."

"Well, you did plan it Emily."

"Yes, but I was still surprised how perfect it was. Everything was wonderful." Well, I'm going to get ready for bed, are you coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute." Richard watched Emily go up the stairs and went to his study to grab one of his books. When he went upstairs, he was surprised to see the door to Lorelai's room open. _No one's been in that room since Lorelai left._ Richard went in and saw Emily sitting on the bed, staring at the dollhouse.

"Emily?" He asked walking in and sitting down next to her.

"She should have been there." She said, tears stinging her eyes.

"Yes, I know." Richard kissed her cheek. Do you want to be alone?"

Emily blinked back the tears. "No, I'm alright." Emily then remembered something. She stood up and and left the room going downstairs to where the desk by the stairs sat. She opened the calendar book she kept important events in and smiled.

Richard followed his wife down the stairs, completely curious as to why she was smiling into her calendar book. "Emily…"

"I've got it Richard." She asked clutching the book to her chest. Richard thought it remided him of a little girl on her first day of school. "You've got what?"

"The detective said January 10, nine months from January is October. The only decent hospital this side of Connecticut is Hartford Memorial. Don't you see, it's perfect."

Richard didn't see. "Emily, what are you talking about?"

"Lorelai! Nine months from January is October. She's due around October tenth. If she's still in Connecticut, she'll probably go to Hartford Memorial, the hospital my great uncle founded. I could probably pull some strings and when Lorelai is admitted, we can go and get her and bring her home. It's perfect!" Emily hugged her husband, the grin still on her face.

"What if the baby is born early?"

"Well…I'll call the hospital in the morning, so then if the baby is early, they can still call us. We're going to get our daughter back."

"What about the baby?" Richard asked as he and Emily walked up the stairs.

"To be honest, there's no way Lorelai is going to keep it. She's too young Richard. We'll tell her to put it up for adoption. Then she can go back to school. She can graduate. She can go to Yale. It's the perfect plan Richard." Emily and Richard got into bed. Before dosing off, Richard asked, "Are you sure this plan will work?"

"Of course it will Richard. This is the perfect plan. Everything will go right and we'll have Lorelai back in our house before Christmas." Emily turned over and laid her head down. _It'll work, it just has to._

**Bum, Bum, Bum. (Cue dramatic music). The last scene between Richard and Emily I am extremely proud of. I have been planning that ever since I wroye the first chapter. And before any of you can put it into a review. Yes, this chapter was a little out of character, but that's just what came to me. So review, because I can't wait to write the next chapter.**


	9. Confrontations and Showers

**Hey, everyone. I was kinda sad when I saw I only got like 4 reviews for the last chapter, but thanks to the people who reviewed still. I will tell you, I'm going to New York next week so I will probably update then.**

**Ch.9: Confrontations and Showers.**

It had been a month since Lorelai had asked Luke to adopt the baby and had spent a lot of that time thinking about what needed to be done. She had taken Sookie to go look at cribs but hadn't seen any she liked. She had go clothes shopping for the baby but everything was too expensive.

_ Why does everything have to be so expensive or ugly? _Lorelai thought as he went to talk to Mia.

"Hello Lorelai. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. Huge, tired."

"Yes, I remember when I was pregnant. So you wanted to talk about something?"

"Yes, I was wondering if, maybe…..I could have that old sewing machine?" Lorelai turned a slight shade of pink, and gestured to the sewing machine Mia kept on a shelf.

"Why do you want it?" Mia went over and picked the machine up and set it on her desk.

"Well, I went baby clothes shopping with Sookie, and everything was really expensive, and I was hoping if I had this sewing machine, I could make clothes for the baby."

"Why of course you can." Mia said as she handed the sewing machine to Lorelai. "oh, Lorelai I want to ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Well, I realized your due in two months."

"Yes?"

"And I would feel more comfortable if you went on maternity leave."

"But I still have two months! I can't take maternity leave now!"

"Lorelai, calm down." Mia went around her desk and put a reassuring arm on the teenager. "It's pretty slow in the fall and if you feel uncomfortable about this, how about at least cutting down your hours. Is that reasonable?"

"Yeah, that's ok."

"Alright then. We'll talk later, you go take your lunch break."

"Thanks Mia."

"Of course."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a month since Liz had come to live with Luke in Stars Hollow, and Luke was losing his mind. Liz would constantly annoy the customers with her talk about Jimmy and New York. Luke had also been having trouble with keeping Liz away from 'harmful' items. He had found a pack of cigarettes in her jacket pocket the day after she arrived; a bag of weed in his closet when he was looking for a shoebox; and a bottle of tequila in her suitcase when he tripped over it. He quickly realized that he had to talk to Liz.

"Hey Liz, can we talk for a moment?" He said, gesturing to the curtain.

"Why sure big brother." Liz smiled at him and made her way up the stairs.

"Okay, Liz we need to talk about some stuff." Luke said as he closed the door to the apartment.

"What do we need to talk about?"

"Well, the cigarettes, the tequila, and the pot. You do realize that this stuff is bad for you?"

"Of course I do Luke. I haven't touched that stuff." Liz tried to remain innocent. _How does he know about my stuff? _

"So why did I find that crap in your jacket, suitcase, and my closet!" He yelled. "Did you forget that you're pregnant?"

"No, I just I need this stuff, Luke."

"Dammit Liz!" Luke yelled. "Don't you know this stuff can kill you, or the baby?"

"That can't happen."

"Yes Liz, it can happen! You feel like nothing can ever happen to you, but it can! You need to start acting like an adult!"

"But Luke-"

"I don't want to hear it! I'm going!" Luke went downstairs and out the door, when he spotted Lorelai walking towards the diner.

"Hey." Lorelai said as she pecked his lips.

"Hi, can we go somewhere else?"

"But I want coffee."

"I'll make coffee at your place."

"I want burgers."

"I'll make you burgers later, please?"

"Okay." They remained silent on the way back to the inn. Once inside the potting shed Luke walked over to the kitchen, "Coffee?"

"No, sit down." Lorelai said pointing to the couch. Luke obliged and took a seat on the couch. "What happened?"

"I yelled at Liz."

"Why?"

"I found cigarettes in her jacket pocket."

"Oh." Lorelai sat one couch and began to rub Luke's arm."

"I also found tequila in her suitcase and a bag of weed in my closet."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah, I told her, that stuff can kill you, but she just lied to me. I don't know what to do Lorelai. I couldn't take care of her before. I can't take care of her now."

"Of course you can't."

"Thanks for the support."

"That's not what I meant. Luke she is an adult, she's pregnant. You shouldn't have to take care of her."

"But….the baby."

"I'll talk to her ok?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Anytime." They sat in silence for a few minutes, both thinking of ways to handle Liz. "So, I think I should go talk to Liz."

"Yeah, good thought."

"I'll see you later." Lorelai kissed him quickly and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liz sat on the bed in Luke's apartment, crying and holding a cigarette in one hand, a match in the other.

Suddenly Lorelai came in and stared at Liz, "You better not even think about lighting that." Lorelai said pointing to the match.

"I'm not." Liz whimpered. She threw them on the floor and started bawling again. "Did you come to scream at me too?"

"No, I came to talk to you." Lorelai went over to the bed and sat down. "Liz, you can't use this stuff."

"I know, but I've been hooked since I was fourteen. I can't just stop."

"Yes you can. You just need some help."

"Who could help me?"

"Well, there are places: clinics and support groups. They can help you."

"I can't go to a support group. The people in there are all jackasses."

"What about a clinic? They have confidentiality agreements."

"Okay, I'll think about it."

"Good." Lorelai hugged Liz and started talking about baby stuff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke sat in Lorelai's potting shed, trying to stay calm over what had happened. A knock on the door brought him out of his thought. He answered the door and was almost run over by Sookie. "Good Luke, is Lorelai here?"

"Um…no, she left."

Sookie smiled, "Perfect, then you can help me."

"With what?"

"The baby shower." Sookie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Luke blinked At her. "Baby what?"

"Luke!" Sookie exclaimed. "A baby shower is like a party for an expectant mother. There's food and games and gifts."

"What do you mean by 'games'?"

"Well, at my cousin's baby shower we played a game called guess how many binkies are in the jar. Just little baby related names."

"Oh, well I think you should plan this on your own Sookie. It sounds like a girl thing."

"Oh I know. Everything's already planned."

"Then why are you talking to me?"

"Because I need you to get Lorelai to come to the inn at three. That's when the shower is. That's all I need. You don't have to do anything else. Can you do that?"

Luke sighed, "Yes, I can do that."

"Good." Sookie looked at her watch and gasped, "My brake is over in a few minutes. I need to get back to the kitchen to finish the cake. Bye." Sookie darted out of the potting shed and back to the inn. Luke collapsed on the couch. _How does Lorelai put up with her?___

Suddenly Lorelai came in and went straight to the bathroom. "Lorelai?" Luke said but she didn't reply. Luke got up and walked over to the bathroom, curious about what was going on. When she didn't reply Luke became worried. "Lorelai, what's wrong. Open up." Suddenly the door swung open and Lorelai made her way out, and took a seat on the couch. Luke all but ran to where she was. "What's wrong."

Lorelai shook her head and smiled a small smile. "I'm fine."

Luke noticed the tear streaks on her cheeks, "Then why were you crying?"

Lorelai stared for a minute, then took a deep breath, "Well after I talked to Liz, then we just started talking about our families and we just cried for a little while together. And I feel better actually."

"You are?"

Lorelai shifted so she was facing Luke. "Yeah, just talking about it and crying. Afterwards you feel pretty good."

Luke nodded and then remembered Sookie's job for him. "Oh, um Mia wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, okay let me just redo my makeup and then I'll go see her." Lorelai got up from the couch and made her way to the bathroom.

"Oh, she's in a meeting but she said to come see her at three."

"Oh, okay. Well I get prettied up and then I could just spend time with my man." Lorelai said flirtatiously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai made her way into the Inn wondering what Mia wanted to talk about. _She probably wants to talk about maternity leave. AGAIN. _Lorelai was taken out of her thoughts by over twenty women shouting in the dining room.

"SURPRISE!" Lorelai just stared at all the women and then saw the pink banner that read, 'It's a Girl!' and realized what this was.

"It's a baby shower!" Lorelai squealed and made her way towards Sookie, capturing her in a big hug.

"I hope this means you like it." Sookie laughed.

"I love it." Lorelai looked around the room and gave her best friend another hug. "Thank you Sookie."

XXXXXXXXX

Three hours later, the party was still in full swing. The gifts had been opened. The games had been played, and Sookie had unveiled the pink cake that was decorated with edible pacifiers, bottles, and cribs. The ladies were sitting at a table eating their food when Ms. Patty walked over to the table and collapsed in a chair. "My goodness Lorelai, this is a great party!" she said in a drunken slur. Patty had brought her special Founder's Day Punch to the party and now every woman, except Liz and Lorelai, were drunk.

"Oh, well you should tell Sookie. She planned this."

"Well, you're right. I'll go find her." Patty got up and made her way around the room looking for Sookie. Liz and Lorelai laughed over how everyone was acting so crazy. Babette was playing drunkenly on the piano, trying to recreate Morey's music, and Patty, giving up looking for Sookie, had joined her and was singing to the music. "Well there's one thing I'll say for them," Lorelai said to Liz. "They have great melody."

Liz laughed loudly and after calming down looked at Lorelai. "So, you and my brother are getting pretty close."

"I'm in love with him." Lorelai answered proudly as she glanced to the doors of the dining room that lead to the pond. _I could just go that way and I would get to Luke._

"That makes me happy." Liz said as she glanced around and shifted closer to Lorelai. "So how is it?"

"How's what?"

"The sex!" Liz said before falling back in her seat. "I mean, he spends like every other night at your place. He's not just there so he can avoid me."

"Well, actually we haven't had sex." Lorelai's face burned. This was not a conversation she wanted to have with anyone, especially Luke's sister.

"You haven't had sex?" Liz was confused. She saw how crazy they were, hell anyone with eyes could see that, but to hear they hadn't taken that step worried her. "Why not?"

"Well, Luke and I had only been dating a month when he found out I was pregnant, and he said that he wasn't comfortable having sex while I was pregnant."

"Oh, well it sounds like Luke. He may seem grumpy on the outside, but on the inside, he's a sweet guy."

"Yeah, that I know." Lorelai was silent for the rest of the party. She was thinking about everything that had happened to her in the last few months. Once the party was over she made her way back to the potting shed. As she opened the door, she saw Luke over by the sink, his back to her. Lorelai suddenly shouted, "Are you disgusted by me?"

Luke dropped the plate in his hand and turned around. Lorelai was standing there with tears in her eyes. "What?"

Lorelai went and sat on the couch. "Do I disgust you?"

Luke went over to the couch and sat down next to her. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because Liz and I were talking and then all of a sudden she asks, 'How's the sex?' and then I told we haven't had sex and the look she gave me. It made me feel like such a freak. That I can't get my boyfriend to have sex with me. And I just thought maybe-" Her rant was interrupted by Luke kissing her. She was surprised at first, but quickly relaxed. Luke broke the kiss and looked at her. "Did that answer your question?"

Lorelai sighed as she looked at him. "I love you."

"I love you too. And I think you are beautiful." Luke kissed her again and smiled.

Lorelai returned the expression and then sat back, "We're not going to have moments like this when the baby comes."

"I know, but you have to admit, you're excited."

"I am. I'm excited to not have a giant stomach. I'm excited to never sleep for the first few months. But I am excited to have a little baby."

"I know you are." Luke settled back on the couch and Lorelai put her head on his shoulder.

"So two months."

"Two months." Luke whispered. They were both thinking about how this baby would change both of their lives.

**Yay, chapter done. I already have the next chapter planned. I'm not saying what it is, but I'll tell you this, I think it will be the longest chapter yet. I feel like this chapter was bad, but I don't know. Only you can tell me and you know how, review, review, review. **


	10. Hard Labor

**Oh, big milestone! Tenth chapter, yay! I'm so glad you guys have stuck with me. Now without further ado, chapter ten.**

**Ch.10: Hard Labor**

The last two months of Lorelai's pregnancy were going great. Luke had surprised her with his old crib and rocking chair that he and Liz had had as babies, Sookie and Mia had helped her decorate a little corner of the shed that was opposite the bed so Lorelai would be able to reach the baby easily. On October 6 Lorelai was sitting on the bed, flipping through a magazine while Sookie was putting stuffed animals in the crib. "So do you have a name?" Sookie asked.

"Not really, but I was thinking Susanna."

"Susanna?" Sookie turned and stared at her best friend.

"The Bangles." Lorelai said as if Sookie had just asked 'what is pizza?'

"Oh, I get it." Sookie laughed. "That's cute."

"Yeah, but I don't really know. I figure it'll just come to me."

"So where's Luke?" Sookie asked as she sat on the bed.

Lorelai didn't lift her eyes from the article on how to get rid of stretch marks, "Working?"

"You don't know?"

Lorelai shrugged. "Things have been weird." In reality, Luke had started becoming overly protective of Lorelai since she was due any day. Lorelai knew he meant well but he had been starting to get on her nerves. It didn't help that Liz had started falling back into old habits. Luke had caught her smoking in the bathroom and spent a full hour yelling at her and searching the apartment for anything else.

"Well, you know he means well." Sookie said patting her friend's hand.

"Yeah, it'll be easier when this thing finally pops out." Lorelai said pointing to her stomach.

Sookie smiled and then stood up. "Well, I have to get going, I'll see you later."

"Bye Sook." Lorelai smiled at her friend then fell back on the bed, praying for Luke to calm down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai opened her eyes wide on October 7. She sat up in bed and sniffed the air. She broke out into a big smile. "Luke wake up." Lorelai started shaking his shoulder.

"What, why?" Luke grumbled.

"You need to get up." Lorelai said, then grabbed his amr and pulled him out of bed.

Luke glanced at the clock and groaned, "It's four in the morning. I need to get up in an hour to open the diner."

"Stop complaining and come on." Lorelai put her slippers on and raced out the door. Luke followed behind her and stopped when he saw her standing just outside the door taking deep breaths.

"Is it the baby?" Luke asked.

Lorelai shook her head and smiled at Luke. "I smell snow."

"What?"

"I smell snow. It's going to snow today." Lorelai said excited.

"Lorelai, you can't smell snow."

"Oh, but I can. Every year since I was 6 I have been able to predict snow. I have a very special connection with snow. Almost all of the best things of my life have happened when it snowed. This one seems like a giant storm. Perfect."

"Lorelai it's the beginning of October, it shouldn't snow yet."

"But it's going to."

"I'm going back inside."

"No you have to stay out here with me."

"Why?"

"I'm cold." Lorelai gave her signature pout. Luke sighed and turned around putting his arm around Lorelai and they stayed for a little while waiting for snow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai made her way to the inn at noon. In the course of eight hours, the cold air had produced flurries which then turned to flakes. Even though she was cold, she was excited. She had a special connection with snow and she knew today would be a good day.

"Hey Mia." Lorelai said walking up to the desk.

"Hello dear." Mia smiled at the girl. "Listen, I know I scheduled you to work today, but I have had so many people cancel that it would be a waste of time to work today."

"Oh, okay. I don't really have anything to do."

"How about I drive you into town. I don't want you walking anywhere."

"Okay, just let me go change."

"I'll see you in twenty minutes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai walked into the diner and sat down. Luke appeared with a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." Lorelai said as she grabbed the cup.

"Please tell me you didn't walk here."

"Mia drove me."

"Remind me to thank her." Luke turned around and made his way up the stairs to the apartment. "Liz." He called out. When he didn't hear her reply, he raced to the bathroom. He tried the knob but found it was locked. He pounded on the door. "Liz!" he yelled. He heard a cough, then Liz saying, "Go away."

"Are you smoking again?"

"No."

Luke went back downstairs and motioned for Lorelai to come upstairs. "What's wrong Luke?" She asked as he opened the door and started pacing.

"Liz is locked in the bathroom." He said pointing to the door.

"Okay, you go back downstairs, I'll check on her."

"Okay."

Lorelai walked to the door and knocked lightly. "Liz, you okay?"

"I'm fine." Lorelai heard her cough again, and memories flooded back to her.

"Do you have morning sickness?"

Liz paused, "Yeah." She said in a quiet voice.

"How about you let me in."

Lorelai heard Liz shuffle and then heard the lock click. Lorelai walked in and saw how awful Liz looked. Her hair was ratty, she was pale, and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Wow, you need some crackers and water."

"I'm fine."

"Really?"

Liz sunk down to the floor. "I hate being pregnant."

"Wait til you reach my stage. I haven't been able to see my feet for four months."

"I hate Jimmy. He's such an asshole. Getting me pregnant, then kicking me out."

"I know. There have been times when I've wanted to rip Christopher's face off." Lorelai moved over to the tub and sat on the edge. "But, I think if so many women in history have gone through this, it must be worth it."

"Yeah, you're right." Liz glanced over at Lorelai. "Are you nervous?"

"More excited really. I mean, I don't know."

"You'll be a great mother."

"You will too. How about I go get that water and crackers?"

"Please do." Lorelai made her way down to the diner. When Luke saw her, he rushed over. "What happened?"

"Just a little morning sickness. She's fine."

"Okay, does she need anything?"

"Some crackers will help."

"Alright." Luke walked into the kitchen and grabbed a box of crackers. "Here."

"Thanks, don't worry she'll be fine." Lorelai kissed his cheek and went back up to the diner.

Luke smiled at how well Lorelai took care of Liz, but couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Luke can I have a sandwich?" Lorelai asked as she turned down the volume on the tv. It was 7 at night and the flakes had turned into an all out blizzard. Luke had closed the diner early and made his way to the shed before the roads got too bad.

"Yeah, then I need to take a shower, I smell like burgers and fries."

Lorelai got up and waddled over to where he stood. "I love the smell of burgers and fries." She said flirtatiously."

Luke smiled and kissed her forehead. "You go sit back down, I'll get your sandwich."

Lorelai sighed overdramatically, "Okay."

Luke quickly made her a sandwich and then headed off to the bathroom. As the warm water cascaded down his back he started scrubbing his face, trying to clear his head. He knew he was being too over protective of Lorelai, but he couldn't help himself. After losing both of his parents he didn't want to risk losing Lorelai either. He shook his head and put his back against the wall. _It'll be okay, she's not going to leave._

XXXX

Lorelai waited for the water to start running before settling in with her sandwich and the TV. Suddenly a sharp pain erupted in her stomach. She gasped. She set the plate down and tried moving off the couch. The pain came again, this time a little higher up. _This is it. _Lorelai eased her way off the couch. "You have really great timing." She muttered to her stomach, when she felt a football being thrown into her stomach. "Okay, I take it back." She gasped as she reached the bathroom door. "Luke!" She yelled, banging on the door.

Luke turned off the water and stuck his head out. "What?"

"It's coming."

The color drained from Luke's face. "You're in labor."

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?"

Then he heard Lorelai gasp and heard a thud. That was his answer. He flew out of the shower, pulled his clothes on, and opened the door. Lorelai sat on the floor by the door, gasping. The look on her face told Luke everything. He knelt down and scooped her up and raced for the door. The snow crunched as Luke made his way to the truck, carrying Lorelai. When he reached the truck, he saw it was locked. He looked at Lorelai. "I don't have the keys."

Lorelai pulled a hand from around his neck opened her fist. Luke's keys were there. She smiled, "I knew what you would do."

Luke smiled. He took the keys and unlocked the door, helping Lorelai in. He then ran around and got into the driver's seat and took off for the hospital.

XXXXXXXX

Richard and Emily were getting ready for bed when the phone rang. "Now who would be calling at eleven at night?" Emily grumbled as she walked towards the phone. Richard turned over drifting off to sleep when Emily called, "Richard, get dressed, we need to go!" Emily walked to the closet and began changing her clothes.

"Why, what's wrong?" He asked, picking up his keys and following her to the front door.

"Hartford Memorial just called. They admitted a 'Lorelai Gilmore' a few hours ago. We need to go now." Richard nodded and began getting ready. Twenty minutes later, Emily and Richard made their way to the jaguar and sped off for the hospital.

XXXXXX

Lorelai sat on a hospital bed, trying to breathe through a contraction. Luke sat next to her holding her hand. She had been going through labor for three and a half hours, and she was starting to get exhausted. When the contraction finally passed, she collapsed against the pillows. "This is worse than all nine months combined. "She whined. Luke just stayed quiet unsure what to say. Finally he said, "You'll be fine."

Lorelai looked at him and smiled, "Thank you for being here, I can't imagine what I would have done if I had to go through this by myself."

"Luckily you won't have to. I'm here for you." He pushed a stray hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lorelai kissed him sweetly and then pulled him into a tight hug. Their sweet moment was interrupted by a screech, "LORELAI GILMORE!" Luke and Lorelai shot apart, and Lorelai's eyes went wide, like a deer caught in headlights.

"Who's that." Luke asked looking back at her.

Lorelai's voice was barely above a whisper, "My mother."

Luke turned to the woman wearing a fur coat and looking like her head was about to explode.

"Lorelai Gilmore, you do not run away from home when you find out you're pregnant. You say, "Excuse me Mom and Dad, I'm pregnant, can you take care of me? This is unforgivable Lorelai. You're sixteen, what have you been doing? Living on the streets, living with this…lumberjack?" She yelled while staring at Luke. "How could you do this, your father and I hired a private investigator. We looked for weeks. Do you realize what you put us through? Do you realize you are having a baby Lorelai?"

"Well, that explains the stomachache!" Lorelai shot back. "What are you even doing here? If I'm such a disappointment, why did you come here?"

"I got a call that my daughter was in labor, so I came down." Lorelai could tell Emily was eying Luke wondering who this man was who was hugging her daughter. "Now who are you? How do you know my daughter?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes, her mother was never the subtle one, "This is my friend Luke. He was with me when I went into labor, he drove me here, and he stayed with me."

"Well, thank you Luke." Emily said coolly. She knew what she had walked in on was more than 'friends', but let it slide for now. "Well, I should thank you for getting my daughter here." Lorelai noticed how she really hadn't thanked Luke.

Luke noticed Lorelai's heart rate started going up and her annoyed expression turned to a wince. "Another contraction?" He asked softly.

"Lorelai nodded and whimpered a little. Luke took her hand and started rubbing her back trying to calm her. "Deep breath."

Emily just stood there, watching the little scene play out: This Luke fellow rubbing Lorelai's back, whispering to her, her trying to relax. It reminded Emily of when she had gone into labor with Lorelai. Richard had stayed with her the entire fourteen hours.

She came back to reality when Richard entered and just stared at the teens on the bed.

As Lorelai's contraction ended, she eased back and her eyes fell on her dad. "Hi, daddy." She said lightly.

"Hello Lorelai." Richard said. His gaze shifted to Luke, who was shifting uncomfortably on the bed. "Who's your friend?"

Lorelai smiled at Luke, "This is Luke Danes, he was with me when I went into labor. He drove me here." Lorelai patted Luke's arm affectionately and Luke smiled back at her. Richard saw how much they both meant to the other, and in a way felt relieved that it seemed his daughter had been safe. "Well, I'm going to go get some coffee, Emily would you like to come with me?"

"I'm fine right here Richard." Emily muttered, her eyes never leaving Luke and Lorelai.

"No Mom, go get some coffee, it's going to be a long night."

Emily thought for a moment. "Alright, let's go Richard." Emily brushed past him and walked out the door, with Richard close behind.

Luke turned his head back to Lorelai, "So those are your parents."

"Yeah, also known as Adolf and Eva." She groaned as she closed her eyes, exhausted.

Luke noticed she was starting to drift off, and he had to keep her awake, "That's not really fair to call your dad Adolf."

"No, that's my mother." Lorelai said sleepily.

"Lorelai, you need to stay awake."

"Too tired."

"I know you're tired. I'm exhausted too." Luke pulled her up slightly, and Lorelai opened her eyes to look at him. "I'm going to stay awake with you until the baby's born. Don't worry Lorelai. I'm here for you." Luke leaned forward and kissed her sweaty cheek, and she smiled. "I love you." He said firmly.

"I love you too." Richard and Emily emerged back into the room moments later and settled in.

Over the next three hours, they all waited anxiously. When Lorelai had contractions, Luke held her hand and rubbed her back, trying to soothe her, while Emily and Richard stood off to the side watching. Finally around three a clock in the morning, Richard had gone to look for a paper, Luke was getting tired, and Lorelai's contractions were coming closer and closer together. When Luke went to the restroom, Emily decided this was the best time. "Lorelai, where are all of your possessions?"

Lorelai opened her eyes and glanced over to where her mother sat. "I have a little place near to my work."

"You have a job?"

"Yeah, I've been working there about six months."

"Well, you'll need to quit."

"Why?" Lorelai had started to dose off.

"Well, there's no way you can keep a job when you come home."

Suddenly Lorelai was wide awake, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, your father and I decided when we found you, we would take you back home."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am."

"I'm not going back to your house. I'm happy where I am."

"Lorelai, you'sixteen years old. You can't live by yourself."

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at her mother. "How would I be able to provide for my baby in your house?"

"We decided what to do about that as well."

"Lorelai began feeling hot. "What?"

"We decided it would be best if you gave the baby up for adoption."

"What?" Lorelai yelled. Luke heard her yell and raced out of the bathroom. He saw Lorelai crying and staring at her mother angrily. _Uh oh. _Luke quickly sat down on the bed and looked at Lorelai, "What's wrong?"

Lorelai pointed a shaking hand at her mother, "_She _wants me to put my baby up for adoption."

Luke froze, "What?"

"_She _wants me to come back home, _she _wants to put the baby up for adoption just so _her _reputation isn't ruined!" Lorelai yelled. "How heartless are you? I'm NOT going back to your house. I have my own home and I love it! AND I'm NOT giving MY baby up for adoption. This is MY child. You can't tell me what to do!"

Emily just stared at her daughter. A small evil smile crept over her lips. "It's your child until Richard and I get custody from you.

Lorelai opened her mouth, too shocked to speak. "Y-y wouldn't do that."

"Lorelai, you are sixteen years old. You in no way can be a fit mother. Richard and I can sue for custody then give the baby up and you can't do anything about it."

"GET OUT!" Lorelai screamed, tears streaming down her face. "You can't come in here and threaten to do that. Do you know why I ran away? Because I didn't want my kid to grow up with you. You made my life a living hell and I never would want my kids to be around you for fear of contracting Society Bitch Syndrome! Now get your fur coat and get out of my room!

Emily just stared at her daughter, trying to remain emotionless , but the tears were already starting to form. Luke and Lorelais' attentions were diverted by a nurse entering.

"Ms. Gilmore, we are going to transport you to the delivery room now. You can have one person in there with you."

"That'll be me." Emily said before Lorelai could open her mouth.

Lorelai turned to face her mother, "Yeah after hell freezes over and I suddenly get amnesia." She growled. Lorelai looked at Luke and smiled lightly, "Will you go with me?"

Luke smiled and smoothed down her curly hair, "I wouldn't be anywhere else."

Lorelai, noticing Emily was still watching them, grabbed Luke's shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Lorelai heard Emily gasp behind them. _That'll show her._

Lorelai released a dazed Luke and looked at the nurse. "Alright, I'm ready."

"Okay, let's get you to delivery."

Right before she was wheeled out of the room Lorelai turned to her still stunned mother, "Oh Mom, I hope you're gone before I get back. Tell Dad it was nice to see him again."

And with that she was gone. Emily stared at the door, unbelieving what had just come out of her daughter's mouth. _What did I do for her to turn into a monster? _Emily quickly grabbed her and Richards' things and left the room. Emily found Richard in the gift shop and shoved the keys into his hand. "Let's go." She said, turning around and walking out of the store.

"What happened Emily?" Richard called as he chased after her. "Has the baby been born?"

"No, and I don't care."

"But Emily-"

"Richard please," Emily turned around, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I will tell you what happened later. Can we just go home. I'm tired and I have a DAR meeting in the morning."

Richard looked at the current state his strong, stubborn wife was in. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Give me a big push Lorelai." The doctor sat in front Lorelai, waiting for the baby to come.

Lorelai began grunting, trying to get through the pain. Luke was right next to her, stroking her head. He never thought he would be in this position, helping his pregnant girlfriend give birth to another guy's baby. _Well, you never know what life has in store. _Luke came back to reality when Lorelai grabbed his arm tightly, her nails leaving marks on his skin.

"That's great Lorelai, I can see the head." The doctor looked up at the young girl and smiled, impressed with how brave this girl was. "That's great Lorelai almost there."

Lorelai pushed once more, desperately and collapsed. Then she heard crying, wailing actually, but she was done. She was now a mother. She looked up and stared at the tiny baby the nurses were cleaning off and looked at Luke, tears streaming down her cheeks. Luke wiped her tears away with his thumb and smiled at her. "You done good kid." He said as he kissed her forehead.

Lorelai put his shirt so he was face to face with her. "I love you Luke." She whispered, kissing him softly. "What time is it?"

"I left my watch at your place."

Lorelai groaned. "Hey you." She said to a nurse. "What time was my baby born?"

"4:03 AM." He said before walking away.

"4:03." She turned her attention back to Luke. "Remember that."

"Ms. Gilmore," The doctor walked to Lorelai's side, carrying a small pink bundle. "Would you like to meet your daughter?"

"Nothing would make me happier." The doctor handed Lorelai the baby and went to the other side of the room to look over some notes. Lorelai peered through the blankets and saw the little face that that looked back at her. "Hi, baby." She said quietly. The baby opened her eyes and Lorelai saw the baby had bright blue eyes, just like her. "I'm your mom." She was trying not to cry, but was failing. "I'm going to be a great mom. I'll be there for you no matter what." She then positioned the baby so she was facing Luke. "And this is Luke. He's mommy's boyfriend. He's not your dad," Lorelai frowned. "But I wish more than anything that he was. And he will be soon." She said, looking up at Luke.

Luke smiled back down at her. "So what are you going to name her?" he asked, reaching down and putting his finger by the baby's hand. She immediately grabbed it and Luke laughed.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore." Lorelai said.

Luke cocked an eyebrow. "You're naming her after yourself?"

"Well, men name their sons after themselves, so why not women."

"Don't you think it could get confusing if you're both Lorelai?"

"You're right. She needs a nickname." Lorelai looked at the baby and smiled, "Rory."

"Rory?"

"Yeah, Rory Gilmore."

"Rory it is. Welcome to the world Rory. You'll do great things."

"She's going to be an important person, I can feel it." Lorelai kissed the top of Rory's head and looked up at Luke. "See Luke, I told you the best things happen in my life when it snows."

"Luke just smiled and looked down at her. "Crazy lady."

"Crazy lady?"

"That's your new nickname."

"Fine, Burger Boy."

"Burger Boy?"

"Your new nickname."

"You can never call me that in public."

"Okay I will never call you Burger Boy in public, that's a lie, but I love you so you won't care."

"That's true. I love you Lorelai Gilmore. And I love you Rory Gilmore. He bent over and kissed both of their foreheads.

"We love you Luke Danes." Lorelai looked down as Rory fell asleep and for the first time realized that everything was going to be okay.

**Yes, Rory is born! Yay! Okay before any of you leave a review over this. I'm fifteen. I've never had a kid, or been in labor. Or know anone who was in labor, except for my sister, but that doesn't count. So, I tried my best. Please don't leave a review pertaining to that. Also on the things Lorelai said to Emily: Yes, that was a little overdone. But I tried to write it in Lorelai's mind. She's in labor, she's sixteen, she and her mother don't get along. I was kind of just releasing sixteen years of pain out at once. So, please review on anything else but those two topics. Anyway again, I'm so happy you guys have stuck with me for so long and I hope you stay with me for the remainder of this story. Thanks again!**

** Betsy**


	11. Coming Home

**Yes, It's me I'm back. I'm sure you think you're hallucinating, but no here is a brand new chapter. Enjoy.**

**Ch. 11: Coming Home**

Luke stood outside the nursery, watching Rory Gilmore squirm around in her bed. He smiled as the newborn slowly closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. It was seven in the morning and Rory had been alive for only three hours, but Luke already loved her. She looked just like Lorelai, except for the hair color, which he guessed was Christopher's.

_Christopher._ Luke balled his fist. He hated that guy. He didn't deserve to live. After getting Lorelai pregnant and ditching her. The thought made Luke even angrier. But Luke also felt a twinge of jealousy as he looked at the small baby sleeping soundly. _She has half of his DNA. Even when I adopt her, she'll never be completely mine. _

Luke turned and started back to Lorelai's room. She had fallen asleep an hour ago and he wanted to make sure she didn't wake up alone. He walked into her room and smiled. She looked just like an angel when she slept. Her dark hair cascading around her pale skin. The only thing missing were her bright blue eyes.

Luke made his way over to the chair that was next to the bed and sat down, careful not to wake her. Lorelai turned to the side and Luke heard her mumble "Mia". Luke stood up. Mia! No one knew about the baby. He raced out of the room and to a pay phone past the nurses' station. He called collect and within seconds Mia's voice filled the earpiece. "Mia Holloway."

"Mia it's Luke." Luke said.

"Luke, what's wrong?" Mia's voice filled with concern.

"Nothing, actually everything's great." Luke broke out into a big grin. "Lorelai went into labor last night."

"She did? Is she okay? Are you at the hospital?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Exhausted, but fine. The baby was born about three hours ago."

"Oh my goodness. I'm coming down right away."

"No Mia. You don't need to come down right now. Stay there and get some work done. Lorelai will probably sleep for a few more hours. I'll call back later."

Luke heard Mia sigh on the other end. "Alright, but call me the moment she wakes up. I want to meet that little girl."

"Great, oh Mia, could you maybe let the town know? But tell them not to visit yet. Lorelai is going to be cranky enough."

"Of course. I'll come by later."

"Thanks Mia bye." Luke hung up and blew out a breath. _That's the easy part._ Luke made his way back to Lorelai's room. He settled himself into the chair and fell into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai's eyes fluttered open. At first she couldn't place her whereabouts. Then she looked down at her hospital gown and remembered. _I had the baby last night. I'm a mother._ Lorelai glanced at Luke and smiled. He was sitting in the chair, but bent over so his head was on the bed. She silently removed his ball cap and began stroking his hair.

Luke began to stir. "What's wrong." He mumbled.

"Luke. I'm a mother." She whispered.

Luke lifted his head up and smiled. "Yeah you are. She's gorgeous too."

"Don't go falling in love with her." Lorelai mock scolded.

"Too late. I love her. She's beautiful. Like her mother."

Lorelai smiled and kissed Luke's scruffy cheek. "Thank you for being here. I know the delivery room was probably the last place you wanted to be."

"Don't worry about it." Luke sat up and stretched. "What time is it?"

Lorelai checked the clock on the wall. "1 in the afternoon."

"Wow. I don't think I've ever slept that late."

"Well, You probably weren't up until six in the morning either."

"Yeah. Oh I have to call Mia." Luke stood up and made his way out of the room.

Lorelai laughed and settled back into the bed. A knock interrupted her quiet time. "Lorelai?"

She looked up and smiled at the doctor. "Hello."

"Hi. Well you and Rory seem to be doing very well. We want to keep you one more night, but you can go home tomorrow afternoon."

"Great."

"Is there anything the nurses can get you?"

"I'd like my baby please."

"I'll call the nursery." The doctor left and moments later a nurse entered with a little bassinet.

"Hi Rory." Lorelai cooed as she picked her up. The baby merely gurgled, but it made Lorelai's heart swoop anyway. "Oh, you are such a beautiful baby."

A knock on the door interrupted the moment and when Lorelai looked up her heart sank. "Christopher." She said as he entered the room and stood by the chair.

"Hey, Lore." He said quietly, staring at Rory. "Your mom called."

Lorelai gritted her teeth, "I see."

"It's great to see you Lorelai."

"Sure."

"Really. I've thought about this long and hard, and I've decided to forgive you."

Lorelai scoffed, "Forgive me?"

"Yeah for running away, hooking up with that lumberjack, ignoring my phone calls."

"You are unbelievable."

"Lore."

"No Chris. If anyone should do the forgiving it's me. I should forgive you for getting me pregnant, trying to break up me and Luke, which didn't work."

"You're still with him?" Christopher yelled. "I don't believe it! You leave me, the guy you've known your entire life and stay with this guy you've known for less than a year!"

"Well, that guy, Luke by the way, loves me."

"I love you."

"No, you don't. You like me, but you don't love me. If you loved me, you would have ran away with me back in March, but you didn't. I wish you loved me Chris. That first night, I cried myself to sleep wondering, 'Why doesn't he love me? What did I do?' but I realized that it was for a reason. Because the next day, I met Luke. And he was the best thing that ever happened to me. Well until this," she said, nodding to Rory "happened. Even though I will regret getting pregnant at sixteen, but I will never regret having this baby, who unfortunately shares have of your genes."

"Lore."

"Just go Chris. I don't need or want you anymore."

Chris bowed his head and stalked out of the room.

Moments later Luke came back in and sat down on the bed. "You okay?"

Lorelai looked up and smiled, "I have never been better." She said looking down as Rory gently drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai fell back against the bed, exhausted. "Man, who knew that one little baby would be so popular?"

Luke tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled. Ever since Luke had called Mia yesterday to tell her about Rory, it seemed every person in Stars Hollow had come to see the new baby. "Well, considering her mother is the new object of town gossip, I'd say that baby is pretty popular."

Lorelai groaned, "Oh, did you hear the latest story?"

"No, what?" Luke smiled, as he took Rory from Lorelai's arms.

"We met at a New Year's Party, got drunk, had sex, then forget about each other until I come begging at your diner for coffee, carrying your child." Lorelai smirked.

"Seriously, after I screamed at that meeting that I wasn't the father, they still won't believe it."

"Well, you can't blame them babe. She does look a lot like you." Lorelai said, nodding to Rory.

Luke looked down and smiled, "She does look a little like me, doesn't she."

"You bet." Lorelai stroked his arm and smiled at the little Hallmark moment in front of her. "Tomorrow." She whispered.

Luke looked up and nodded, "Tomorrow."

XXXXXXX

The next morning, Luke finished packing while Lorelai filled out the discharge papers. Luke looked up as he finished packing and stared at Rory. "Hey, beautiful." He whispered. He moved over and picked up the small baby, gently. Lorelai and the nurses had spent over an hour teaching Luke how to hold the baby correctly, and he was still trying to get the hang of it. "You have the greatest mothers around. Sure she may be young, but as they say, age is just a number."

Lorelai wiped the tears down her face as she entered the doorway, hearing everything.

Luke lowered Rory into the bassinet and walked over to Lorelai, "What's wrong?"

Lorelai shook her head and kissed Luke, "I love you."

Luke smiled, "I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later Luke, Lorelai, and Rory made their way back to Stars Hollow in Luke's truck. As Lorelai saw the Welcome to Stars Hollow sign she sighed, "Look Rory, here's your home."

"Lorelai she's asleep."

"Ah, Rory you're supposed to stay awake for the big tour of the town." Suddenly Rory popped her eyes open. Lorelai broke into a huge grin, "Good girl, I'll feed you then we'll take you on a tour of the town."

Luke parked in front of the diner and looked at Lorelai. "Are you up for this? It's the lunch rush and everyone is in there. Patty, Babette, Taylor."

"I'll be fine Luke. I'm proud of Rory. She's beautiful and I don't care what anyone says."

"Alright. Let's go."

Luke got out and Lorelai followed with Rory in tow. The couple walked into the diner and was bombarded with people.

"Oh, Lorelai she's beautiful. Look at those blue eyes. She's the spitting image of you." Patty said as she pushed her way to the front of the crowd.

"Thanks, Patty. She needs to eat, but if you want you can hold her."

"Would I?" Patty immediately swooped Rory into her arms as Lorelai fiddled with the giant diaper bag she carried. "Aha!" She said as she pulled out a bottle. "Here you go Patty."

"Thanks Lorelai. Come on Rory." She said excitedly as she carried the infant to the table where Babette sat waiting.

Lorelai walked over to the counter, taking her usual seat. Luke walked over. "You know we're never going to get her back."

"Eh, don't worry, once she needs to be changed I'll have her back within 5 seconds. Oh, speaking of 5 seconds, I'd like some coffee."

"No."

"But Luke, I'm not pregnant anymore, the evidence of that is being smothered by Patty and Babette."

"You should go off it completely."

"But then I wouldn't be the ravishing creature before."

"I think you'd be even more ravishing if you gave up coffee." Luke whispered.

"Lucas Danes, are you trying to seduce me into giving up coffee?" Lorelai gasped.

Luke leaned back startled, "N-no." He shifted his eyes to Kirk and went to refill his cups, but Lorelai saw the blush creeping up his face.

"Aww, Lukey's embarrassed." Lorelai cooed.

"No, I'm not."

"Lorelai," Patty's voice erupted through the diner, causing the couple to turn to see Rory squirming out of Patty's grasp.

"Careful Patty," Luke dropped the pitcher he was holding on the table and all but flew to the table, picking up Rory carefully. "You need to be really careful."

"I'm sorry dear, she just wiggled out of my grasp."

Through the commotion no one noticed Lorelai sneaking around the counter and pouring herself some coffee.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, Rory are you ready to see your home for the first time?" Lorelai said excitedly as she unlocked the front door.

"Lorelai can you just unlock the door, I'm freezing."

"Okay okay, here we are. Ta Da!" Lorelai exclaimed as she threw open the door.

"Wow, it looks the exact same as the last time I saw it, can I put this stuff down now?"

"Yes, oh Rory, look this is your crib." Lorelai said as she carried the infant over. "And here is the kitchen where daddy makes food. And this is the most important room in the house the living room."

"You do know she's asleep right?"

"What?" Lorelai looked down and saw that Rory's eyes were closed. "Uh, Rory, you were supposed to stay awake while I gave the tour."

Must have gotten bored."

"Lies, I'm not boring. Whenever I talk it becomes pure entertainment. In the seventh grade I had to do a research paper on the Founding Fathers, most boring thing ever. So I drank 5 cups of coffee before I went and I spoke so fast that everyone had to stay awake because they were trying to figure out what I was saying."

"Are you sure they weren't waiting for the guys with the strait jacket to come get you."

"Possibly. Oh, well. Rory we will finish the tour later." She laid her in her crib then walked over to Luke. "Thanks for everything." She whispered as she put her arms around his neck.

"It's no trouble. You're my girlfriend remember?"

"Yeah but it was still sweet." She kissed him sweetly.

They parted after a moment and Lorelai looked up at them. "Can you stay tonight? Rory will be out for at least another three hours." She said with a devilish grin.

"As nice as that sounds, I do need to go. I have early deliveries in the morning."

"Okay," Lorelai sighed.

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow." Luke pecked her on the lips then left.

Lorelai watched him go and smiled at the crib, "I can't wait for him to be your dad."

**Yay! I'm done after a two month hiatus. (Sooo sorry. I had musical rehearsals.) But expect more chapters coming your way as long as I get reviews. Oh and check out my new story "If I Told You" It's a Literati fic (Rory and Jess) so a word of warning, if you don't like literati, that's fine, just don't tell me. It will be better if no one tells me their preferences. Anyway, bye!**


	12. Merry Christmas

**Hey, it's me again. I'm sick today so I spent my day off writing this for you. Please enjoy! Also, ignore the title. Even though it says Merry Christmas it's not a very Christmas chapter. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Ch. 12: Merry Christmas**

"Ugh, how can one baby be so much work?" Lorelai groaned as she collapsed on her bed. She had brought Rory home two months ago and already wished she was eighteen.

"Well, I've heard babies are hard work." Sookie said as she made dinner for her friend.

"Don't get me wrong, I love her with all of my heart, but I have to feed her every four hours, she sometimes won't fall asleep, and then the stuff with Luke-"

"What's going on with Luke?"

"Stuff."

"Like?..."

"Well, he's never around anymore. He's spending all of his time with Liz, and I understand, but I miss him you know."

"Aw, don't worry sweetie. I have something that can take your mind off your troubles."

"What?"

"I met someone."

Lorelai's eyes went to her best friend immediately. "You did? Who is he? What's his name? Details!"

"Okay, so his name is Jackson Bellville."

"Isn't he the produce guy?"

"Yeah, we've been kind of flirting for a little while-"

"So you were stuttering and injuring yourself around him?"

"Pretty much, and then he asked me out yesterday."

"Oh my god, why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because you have a newborn. You haven't left the shed in three weeks."

"That is a lie."

"Oh right, you ordered pizza last week, and went to get it."

"Okay, so maybe I haven't been Ms. Social Butterfly lately but I wish you could have told me earlier. So when are you going out?"

"Oh, I'm not sure."

"Why?"

"Well, when he asked I said I'd think about it. I mean, what if it doesn't work out? Then work will be weird and-"

"Sookie, call him."

"You think?"

"Yeah, I mean, Jackson seems like a nice guy. So what if it doesn't work out? It could still be fine."

"Well, okay, I'll call him."

"Good."

"You need to talk to Luke too. Tell him what's bothering you. He'll understand."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Is there something else that's bothering you?"

"Well…okay. You know how Luke wasn't comfortable having sex while I was pregnant?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, and I went to the doctor last week and he said that it was okay for me to have sex again."

"Oh, so have you and Luke had sex yet?"

"No! That's what's bothering me."

"Well, does Luke know you're ready?"

"I would hope so. I've been trying to have sex with him since he found out I was pregnant."

"But he said he wasn't comfortable having sex because of the baby."

"Yeah, but it didn't stop me from trying. Then, the night we got home from the hospital, Rory fell asleep really fast and I asked Luke if he wanted to stay and he said he had early deliveries and he left. Then since I told him last week, he's avoided me even more."

"What do you mean avoided?"

"Well he's refused to be alone with me."

"Refused?"

"Yes! Like last Friday, I asked if I could come over that night and he said sure. So I made sure to look really good. Mia volunteered to watch Rory for me, so I only had to worry about myself. So I wore the light blue halter with that black shrug and the jean mini skirt and the black knee boots."

"And Luke didn't have sex with you?"

"I know! When I got there, his eyes did bug out of his head, which I thought was a good sign. We ate dinner than started making out on the couch. Everything was going fine, until Liz comes bursting in."

"Oh, that's awkward."

"Well, Liz just smiled mischievously and left but Luke jumped away from me and thought it would be better if I left, then went racing after Liz."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, you seriously need to talk to him."

"I know. I actually have a meeting scheduled with a lawyer for tomorrow and he needs to come with me."

"For the custody battle?"

"Yeah. Ugh I'm not looking forward to this. First I need to go to court with my parents, then I need to go against Chris so Luke can get custody."

"Yikes."

"Yeah."

"I wish I could help."

"Thanks, being here is enough." The two hugged tightly, glad to have each other. After a moment Lorelai spoke, "Your Mac n' Cheese is on fire."

"Oh shoot!" Sookie gasped as she raced across to the burning pot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke was wiping the counter down as the last of the customers filed out of the door. He was thinking about his problem with Lorelai. Ever since she got back from the doctor's last week, she had been insane. Every time they were alone, she would jump him. Then the dinner on Friday, Luke shook his head, trying to get the image of her outside his door out of his head, he was sure if Liz hadn't have come in when she did, something would have happened. _It's not that I don't want to, it's….I don't know._

In all honesty, Luke was just nervous. He had only had sex with one other person, his ex Rachel. They had dated all through high school, and Luke planned on proposing to her, but when his dad got sick, Rachel went to the back of his mind.

Then when his dad died, he expected Rachel to show up for the funeral, but she never showed. Later that night Luke found a note on his window. It was from Rachel, telling him she got a job as a photographer and was leaving. She wasn't coming back.

Luke's heart was broken. Rachel was his first love. He wanted to marry her, at least he thought so. _I know this is for the better. If Rachel hadn't of left, I would never be dating Lorelai._

XXXXXXXX

Lorelai finished bundling Rory up in her blankets and set her in her car seat. She walked across the snow laden lawn to the Inn quickly, wanting to get out of the cold. She walked into the Inn and made her way to Mia's office. "Hi Mia."

"Lorelai, how are you?" Mia stood up and walked across the room top take the car seat.

"Pretty good, just kind of nervous."

"Don't worry, this is just a meeting. It'll be fine." Mia wrapped an arm around the teenage girl, hoping to reassure her. "You should get going dear."

"Yeah, thanks Mia." Lorelai moved over to the car seat, "Alright, Rory. Mommy has to go do something, but I'll be back soon. I love you." Lorelai kissed Rory's forehead and hugged Mia before setting off for Luke's.

XXXXXXX

Luke was sitting at the counter after the lunch rush, his head in his arms. He had been feeling sick all day. He told Caesar to take over cooking and he would serve, but the entire time he was worried he would sneeze on the food.

His health did not go unnoticed. All during lunch everyone was looking at him and several customers had asked if he was feeling alright. He had merely grunted a reply and went back to work.

Luke heard the door open and heard Lorelai's voice, "Luke are you okay?"

Luke lifted his head up, "Yeah, just a little tired."

Lorelai walked up and turned to him, "Oh my god, Luke."

"What?"

"You're sick."

"I'm not sick."

"Luke, you look like you're about to faint." Lorelai held her hand against his face and pulled away, "Luke, you're burning up. Come on." Lorelai pulled Luke up and started towards the stairs.

"Lorelai, I'm fine." Luke tried taking his weight off of her and stumbled before she caught him again.

"No, you're sick. Now you are going to go get in your single bed and rest."

"There's nothing wrong with a single bed." Luke mumbled as they walked up the stairs.

When they reached the top, Lorelai guided Luke to his bed and he collapsed on it exhausted.

"Okay, do you want anything?" Luke merely grunted in response.

"How about some tea?"

"Sure."

"Okay." Lorelai walked downstairs to the kitchen. "Hey Caesar."

"Hey Lorelai is Luke okay?"

"He will be. Could you make some tea for Luke?"

"Sure."

"Great, thanks. Could you close up too? You shouldn't have to handle this on Ben's day off."

"Thanks Lorelai."

"No, thank you."

Lorelai reentered the apartment five minutes later, tea in hand. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Luke, clad only in his boxers, looking through the wardrobe across from his bed.

She walked over silently and when she was right behind him, she put her hand on his back. Luke jumped about a foot in the air, "What the hell!"

"Sorry." Lorelai said sheepishly. "What are you doing?"

"Oh I was going to go take a shower. Try and clear my head."

"That's a good idea. I have your tea." She handed him the glass and he drank it all within a minute.

"Thanks." Luke leaned in to kiss her but stopped an inch from her lips, "I probably shouldn't kiss you when I'm sick."

"Yeah, probably not." Lorelai said disappointed. "Oh, the meeting." She walked over to Luke's phone and called the attorney's office. "Hello. This is Lorelai Gilmore I had a meeting with him at 2…..Yes, I have to reschedule…..Some things came up….When is he available?...January 3rd . All right. That's fine. Thank you."

Lorelai hung up and walked back to Luke. "The meeting's rescheduled."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Lorelai kissed Luke's cheek, then started moving across his jaw and down his neck.

"Lorelai…"

"Sshh." Lorelai looked up at him and kissed him on the lips lightly.

"Lorelai, you can't get sick."

"I'll drink a ton of orange juice." Lorelai started kissing him again, but Luke stayed motionless. Lorelai groaned and pulled away, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why will you not kiss me?"

"I'm sick and you have Rory, she can't get sick."

"Why won't you have sex with me?" Lorelai sat on the bed and wrapped her arms around her.

Luke was shocked, he didn't expect Lorelai to ask that. "What?"

"Luke, you're a nineteen year old guy. You're supposed to jump at the chance to have sex. I've been throwing myself at you. Why?"

"Well..I.."

"Am I too young?"

"No, it's.."

"Am I not pretty enough?"

"You know I don't-"

"What is it Luke. Tell me what the problem is and I'll try and fix it, just tell me why?" Lorelai was bawling by this point.

Luke wasn't sure what to do, so he did what he did before: he grabbed her and kissed her. Lorelai relaxed immediately. After a few minutes they parted and Luke kissed the tip of her nose. "I think you are the most beautiful, mature, wonderful person I have ever met."

"Then why won't you have sex with me?"

"Because…I've only slept with one other person."

"So have I."

"No, she was my girlfriend all through high school and…I was planning on proposing."

"Oh." Lorelai moved away from Luke. She had no idea he had been so serious with someone. "What happened?"

"Well my dad got sick and I blocked Rachel out. Then when he died, I planned on apologizing to her for everything at the funeral. But she never came. That night I found a note on my window from her. It said, she had gotten a job and was leaving."

"Oh, Luke I'm so sorry." Lorelai wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek.

They sat in silence for a little while, both thinking deeply. Finally Luke spoke, "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry."

"I'm glad Rachel left though."

"You are?"

"Yeah, if Rachel never left, I would never have dated you." Luke smiled and kissed Lorelai's forehead. "I love you Lorelai."

"I love you Luke." She kissed him sweetly. "You should go take your shower."

"And you should get back to Rory."

"I'll call you later okay."

"Look forward to it." They kissed once more and then they went their separate ways, both thinking about their relationship.

XXXXXXXXX

Two days later Luke was feeling better and was working in the diner again. He was giving Lorelai her lunch when they heard a noise from upstairs. Luke looked at Lorelai before going to the curtain cautiously, "Liz, you okay?"

When Luke got no response, he ran up the stairs and flung open the door, finding Liz in there, clutching her stomach. "Luke, I think the baby's coming."

Luke ran to his sister, "But you're not due for two and a half months."

"Tell that to my stomach." Liz winced and Luke knew he had to get her to the hospital.

"Come on Liz. Let's go." Luke picked up his sister and started walking down the stairs.

When he appeared through the curtain, Lorelai saw Liz and immediately got worried. "What's wrong with Liz?"

"She's in labor." Luke walked ahead to the door while Lorelai grabbed his car keys and raced outside after him.

"I'm going to get a ride from Mia. Okay Liz I'll see you at the hospital." Lorelai smiled at Liz before kissing Luke. "Be careful okay. The roads are icy."

"You be careful too. See you later." Lorelai raced back inside to call Mia and Luke drove off to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, Luke and Lorelai sat in Liz's hospital room awaiting the doctor's arrival. Liz was groaning in pain. Finally a doctor appeared. "Hello how are we?"

"Terrific." Liz groaned again.

"Well, Mrs. Mariano, you are going to have a baby tonight."

"Is that safe? I mean she's nearly three months early." Luke asked.

"Well, premature labor is dangerous and there is a chance the baby won't make it."

Liz looked at Luke, frightened. Luke held her hand, "What caused the premature labor?"

"Oh a number of things can cause premature labor. It could be a medical condition like high blood pressure or a clotting disorder. The most common causes are lifestyle choices."

"Like what?"

"Like drinking, smoking, doing drugs while you're pregnant."

Liz looked nervously from Luke to Lorelai and burst out crying. "I'm a horrible person."

"No, you're not Liz." Lorelai walked over and hugged her. Luke walked over to the doctor and whispered, "Liz has an addiction to those things.

"Ah, well. Since she got here early enough, there's a better chance the baby will survive but it does have a higher chance of having birth defects or mental deficiencies."

"Thanks, probably shouldn't mention that to Liz."

"Yeah, good thought." The doctor turned from Luke back to Liz and smiled reassuringly, "Alright Mrs. Mariano. Let's get you into delivery."

"Luke will you come with me?"

"Of course Liz." Luke turned back to Lorelai. "Are you gonna be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to call Mia and see how Rory's doing."

"Alright. We'll see you later." Luke kissed Lorelai and then he and Liz left, leaving Lorelai alone. Lorelai sat alone for a few minutes thinking, and then took off.

XXXXXXXXX

Lorelai walked in front of the big house that had held her captive for fifteen years and walked slowly up the driveway. She stood in front of the door, trying to work up the nerve to ring the bell. Finally, her fingers found the bell.

Moments later her mother opened the door. "Lorelai?"

"Hi, Mom."

"What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

"Well it's almost time for dinner so we can't serve you anything and-"

"That's okay, this will just take a moment." Lorelai walked through to the living room and sat down on the couch. Emily walked in moments later and sat down on the chair across from her.

That sat in silence for a few moments neither knowing what to say. Finally Emily asked, "Where's the baby?"

"Rory's with a friend of mine."

"Rory?"

"I named her Lorelai, but her nickname is Rory."

"Oh. So, you can't handle being a mother?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you gave birth two months ago and already hand her off to other people?"

Lorelai smirked, shook her head and stood up, "You know what? I don't know why I came here." Lorelai stood up and started walking towards the door, but Emily was right behind her.

"Why were you here? Did you want to tell me I was right? Because if you want to come crawling back home then we'll have to make other arrangements for that child and-"

"No Mom! I didn't come here to say you were right! Rory is with my friend because I was at the hospital with Luke and Liz!"

"Who?"

"Luke, my boyfriend! The guy who's been there for me for the last nine months! The guy who has made me coffee and food and drove me to the hospital!"

"I remember the lumber jack. Who's Liz?"

"His sister, she is at the hospital right now, giving birth two months early because she drank and smoked while she was pregnant and the baby might not make it and Liz is so terrified that she is going to lose this baby and in some weird demented way, it reminded me of us. I mean, we don't get along. We've both made mistakes and we're too stubborn to try and work out our problems so we'll probably always be like this, but I just thought, that if this baby lives through this, then it will give me the courage to try and work out something between us but now I know that won't happen, so that's it."

Emily just stood there not sure what to say. Finally she said coolly, "I think you should go now Lorelai."

Lorelai looked at her mother and started to leave. "Oh and Mom," Lorelai said turning around. "This is so far the longest I've been away from Rory. The first time was an hour, then half an hour, now today. I am missing her like crazy right now, but I can't go home because I need to be at the hospital to support Luke and Liz through this. So, good night." Lorelai huffed before storming out of the house.

XXXXXXXX

Lorelai made her way back to the maternity unit when she saw Luke. "Hey, is she okay? Is the baby okay?" she asked as she hugged him.

"Liz is okay. They had to do an emergency C-section about twenty minutes ago." Luke said, kissing her head.

"How's the baby?"

"He-"

"It's a boy?"

"Yeah. He's…he's weak."

"Oh, no. Where's Liz?"

"Asleep. She opted to be out when they did the surgery."

"Why?"

"In case the baby didn't make it."

"Can I see him?"

"It's family only."

"Oh."

"Hang on." Luke started walking towards the doors to the NICU and said to the nurse, "Hey, Luke Danes and this is my other sister, Lorelai Danes." The nurse hardly glanced at Lorelai before saying, "Sign in here."

They both quickly signed in and walked inside. Lorelai saw five incubators, four of which had numerous people around it. The fifth one made Lorelai's heart sink. In the incubator lay a tiny pale infant. Lorelai walked around to the other side and saw the paper taped to the side:

_**Baby Boy Mariano**_

_** Born: 12/22/84 Parent(s): Elizabeth Mariano**_

_** Weight: 2 lbs. 3 oz. Length: 10 in.**_

Lorelai looked up at Luke, tears in her eyes, "He's so small."

"Yeah, I know. He looks exactly like Jimmy."

"I figured."

"He looks a little like my dad too." Luke looked down and Lorelai moved across and kissed his cheek. "He'll make it through."

"I hope so."

"I know so." They looked down at the small life in front of them, praying to god for a miracle.

**Okay, kind of a sad chapter I know. But I will try to make the next one happy. I think I will have three chapters left for this story, but I do have an idea for a sequel so we'll see what happens. Until next time. Bye!**


	13. New Year's, New Steps

**Hey, guys. First, I'm so sorry about this chapter taking forever. I have no excuse except I've been way to lazy. But I finished it so yay!. I think I have about two chapters left after this one, but you never know. Again, thanks for the reviews, and enjoy.**

**Ch. 13: New Year's Surprises**

"Liz come on. Go see him. The doctors are saying he's getting stronger." Luke said tiredly as he spoke into the phone.

"No Luke. I'm not going to fall in love with that kid, just to have my heart broken when he dies."

"Liz-"

"No, Luke. I'm not going to see him."

"He needs his mother."

"No. He needs a mother, he doesn't need me."

"Fine, don't see your son. But don't you dare come looking to me for sympathy." Luke slammed the phone down and rubbed his temples. His sister was being so stubborn and it was driving him crazy.

Liz had been released from the hospital a few days ago and had not been back since to see the baby. The baby, who Liz named Jess after being forced by Luke to see him, still remained in the NICU but was improving. The doctors thought that Jess had a stronger chance of surviving since he had made it through the first week.

Luke had gone down to the hospital every day to check on Jess, and every day called Liz to try and convince her to come see him, to no avail. Luke was starting to get fed up with his little sister.

He heard Rory crying and went over to the crib. He picked up the infant gently and held her close. "Sh, it's okay Rory. Are you hungry?"

He walked over to the fridge and pulled a bottle out. Since Lorelai was working and Luke had closed the diner for the day, he volunteered to watch Rory so Lorelai could finish work faster. Luke sat down on the couch and held the bottle up so Rory could drink. After a few minutes, Luke noticed Rory's eyes were drooping slowly. When her eyes finally closed, Luke set the bottle down and lay Rory gently back into her crib smiling at the tired infant.

Ten minutes later Lorelai walked into the shed and collapsed on the couch. "Hey." Luke whispered as he sat down next to her. "Long day?"

"Mhm." Lorelai mumbled as she lay down on the couch, her feet landing across Luke's thigh. "The entire inn is rented out for New Year's. And of course the other two maids called in sick today because of the snow so I had to clean every single room…by myself."

"That sucks." Luke picked up one of Lorelai's feet, removed the shoe and started gently massaging it.

"Tell me about it." Lorelai sighed as she started to relax. "Other foot."

Luke smiled as he removed the other shoe. "Good?"

"Great." Lorelai smiled up at Luke, who returned the look. A few minutes later Lorelai removed her feet and sat up. "Thanks I needed that." She said as she kissed Luke.

"Anytime." Luke kissed her softly, but Lorelai quickly wound her arms around his neck and deepened it.

Luke wrapped his arms around Lorelai's waist and they started leaning back on the couch. They broke apart and Lorelai started pecking Luke's neck and unbuttoning his shirt.

Luke, too caught up in the moment, pulled the loose rubber band around Lorelai's hair loose, allowing the dark curls tumble down her back.

Lorelai pulled off Luke's flannel and groaned when she saw a T-shirt underneath. While she tried pulling the shirt loose, Luke fumbled for the zipper on her uniform. Once he found it, Luke pulled it down just as Lorelai pulled his shirt over his head.

As Lorelai started to pull the outfit off, there was a knock at the door.

"Lorelai, are you in there? It's Sookie. I need to talk to you."

Lorelai turned back to Luke and saw that reality was now coming back to him. He looked down at the floor and mumbled, "I need….shower." he finished lamely as he all but ran to the bathroom.

Lorelai sighed as she looked down at the two pairs of shirts and whispered, "So close." She got up and after quickly zipping her dress back up, walked over to the door.

She opened it and was almost squished by a crazy Sookie. "Sookie, what's-"

"Oh, Lorelai I don't know what to do. He talks to me this morning and…flowers…brussel sprouts…condoms!" she finishes.

"Okay Sookie, how about we talk outside." Lorelai said quietly, motioning to the crib.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Sookie whispered as she rushed outside. When Lorelai closed the door, she asked, "Did I wake her?"

"I don't think so." Lorelai whispered as she put her ear to the door. Hearing nothing, she turned to her best friend, "Now, what's wrong?"

"Weren't you listening?"

"I was trying, but it's kind of hard since you were hyperventilating."

"Sorry."

"So take a deep breath and tell me now."

Sookie nodded and took a deep breath before blurting out, "I'm sleeping with Jackson tonight!"

Lorelai's eyes bugged out but she started smiling, "Oh my god Sookie!" she said as she hugged her friend. "I can't believe it!"

"Neither can I."

"Well, tell me, how do you know?"

"Jackson came into the kitchen this morning to give me the brussel sprouts delivery, and he brought me lilies."

"Aw." Lorelai smiled.

"And he asked me if I was free tonight and I told him yeah and he said that he wanted to have a 'special evening' with me."

"Uh, huh."

"He doesn't say crap like special evening Lorelai!"

"Okay, sorry, calm down. Well, this isn't a bad thing. I mean, you really like Jackson, and he really likes you, you've known each other awhile and you've gone out every night for the past two weeks."

"Do you think it's too soon?"

"Are you pregnant with someone else's kid?"

"Umm, no."

"Then it's not too soon, trust me."

"How's that going?"

"Better. Actually, Luke and I were getting hot and heavy earlier."

"Really, what happened?"

"You knocked."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Lorelai. I ruined it."

"It's okay."

"Well, how far did you get?"

"Luke was shirtless and I was about to lose the maid outfit."

"Ugh, I suck."

"Dirty."

"Hush. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You should go home and start getting ready. I can't believe it's New Year's."

"I know, it's been an eventful year." They sat in silence for a moment before Sookie spoke, "I should get going. Give Rory a kiss for me."

"As always." Lorelai leaned over and gave Sookie a hug and whispered, "Don't worry. Jackson cares about you."

"Luke cares about you." Sookie countered before walking away. Lorelai smiled, happy for her friend, and walked back into the shed.

As she walked back inside Luke emerged from the bathroom, wearing a T-shirt and jeans, cautiously, "Hey."

"Hi." Lorelai smiled at him at went over to the counter to start some coffee. Luke followed over and stood next to her awkwardly.

"So…."

Lorelai lifted her eyes and looked at Luke, "So…"

"I think we should talk."

"About…"

"What..was happening and what might have happened."

"Oh, that." Lorelai looked down at her feet while Luke fumbled with his shirt.

"That was…interesting."

"Do you….want it to happen again?" Lorelai could feel her face burning up, thankfully she was still staring at the floor.

"Uh, well. I don't _not _want it to happen again."

Lorelai looked up at Luke curiously, "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean if you're okay with it…." Luke trailed off but smiled shyly at Lorelai.

Lorelai smiled back at him and kissed him sweetly. "And..maybe..if things…progress?" she whispered as she hugged him.

"We won't fight it." Luke finished as he kissed her back.

"Really?" Lorelai asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Luke blushed but Lorelai smiled.

Lorelai kissed him lightly before walking towards the bathroom, "So do you want to do anything tonight?"

"I was thinking I could cook dinner and then we could watch some movies."

"I was thinking we could go to the New Year's party at Miss Patty's."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because the Founder's Day Punch will be there."

"The Founder's what?"

"The Founder's Day Punch. Patty makes this punch every year for the Founder's Day Festival and it's served at every other festival for the rest of the year."

"That doesn't sound sanitary."

"It's not. That punch is lethal. You can get tipsy just by being near it."

"Oh."

"It would probably be better to stay home then."

"Maybe next year, when Rory's older."

"Don't forget Jess."

"To be honest I don't know what to think about Jess." Luke sighed as he sat on the couch.

"What?"

"Liz is refusing to see him. He's stuck in that incubator and his a week old and I can't get his own mother to see him."

"Oh my god."

"I don't know what to do. She's being so stubborn and…"

"Maybe I should talk to Liz."

"You want to try?"

"I think I should."

"Good luck." Luke mumbled as he watched Lorelai pick up Rory and leave.

XXXXXXX

"Liz…Liz open up. I know you're in there." Lorelai called as she swayed with Rory.

"Go away Lorelai."

"No, I need to talk to you. Please?" she added quietly.

Lorelai heard shuffling and waited for Liz to open the door. Once Liz opened the door, Lorelai's heart broke. Liz looked terrible. Her hair was a mess, she had dark circles under her eyes and she was wearing the same outfit that Lorelai had last seen her in.

"Oh Liz." Lorelai said quietly.

"I'm not seeing him."

"Why not Liz?"

"He's dying Lorelai! He's not going to live! I can't watch him die! I watched my mom and dad die and I couldn't take it. I'm not going to watch my son die." Liz finished quietly.

"What happens when he doesn't die?"

"He's going to die."

"No he's not."

"Yes he is."

"No he's not, he's been improving. The doctor said he's a fighter. He's going to live."

Liz looked up at Lorelai and wiped her eyes,"How do you know?"

Lorelai set Rory on the couch and pulled Liz into a hug, "I know because you and Luke are two of the strongest people I have ever met. That trait got passed down to Jess too. He's strong. He'll make it through. And you are going to be a great mother."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Lorelai smiled at Liz and walked back over to Rory.

"She's beautiful," Liz said.

"Yeah, I know." Lorelai smiled at Liz again before heading back to the Inn.

XXXXXXX

Lorelai walked through the door just as Luke set the table. He looked up and smiled as Lorelai walked over to the fridge. "Hey, how'd it go?"

"I think it went okay." Lorelai said as she fed Rory the bottle. "I think I got through to her on some level."

"Did better than me." Luke mumbled.

Lorelai walked over and pressed her cheek against his shoulder. "She just needed an opinion of someone who wasn't part of your family." She whispered before kissing his cheek.

Luke smiled at her sadly, "Thank you."

"Anytime." Lorelai walked over to the couch and sat down watching Rory drink her bottle. "So, what are you cooking?" she asked as she lifted Rory up to burp her.

"Lasagna, garlic bread, with cheesecake for dessert."

"Have I ever told you you're the perfect man?" Lorelai asked.

"I think it's been mentioned." Luke said as he walked back over to the stove, making sure his perfect night with his girlfriend stayed that way.

XXXXXXX

Sookie paced the kitchen, watching to make sure her dinner wasn't ruined. She wasn't sure what to do. Yes she cared about Jackson, but was she ready to take this step with him?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she ran into her counter. "Ow!" she yelped as she limped to the bathroom.

"Damn." Sookie mumbled as she grabbed a band aid from the medicine cabinet. "He'll be here any minute.

A ring at the doorbell proved her statement right and Sookie raced to the door. After glancing around to make sure nothing was out of place she opened the door. "Hi Jackson."

"Hey Sookie." Jackson bent down and kissed her before walking into the apartment. "You look great." He said.

Sookie blushed and pulled on the sleeve of her light green dress. "You look great too."

Jackson was wearing grey slacks with a dark blue sweater. "Thanks. I brought some strawberries." He said, handing her the basket.

"Thank you." Sookie picked one up and bit off some. Her eyes widened immediately, "Oh my god, this is great! How is this so delicious?"

"Oh, well. I built a a greenhouse last summer and I can grow anything in any weather."

"That's so cool!" Sookie gushed. As she and Jackson started talking about his greenhouse, the knot in her stomach slowly started to unwind. _Maybe this night won't be so bad after all._

XXXXXXX

Luke and Lorelai were sitting on the couch, watching Times Square on TV on mute since Rory had gone to bed already.

"Tell me why we're watching this?" Luke whispered to Lorelai as she finished the rest of the cheesecake.

"Because this is what people do on New Year's when they aren't at parties." Lorelai put the now empty plate on the coffee table before walking towards the dresser. "I'm going to change real fast." She said disappearing into the bathroom.

"Okay," Luke mumbled as he bent over to pick up the plate and walked over to the sink. After he rinsed off the plate, he walked over to the dresser and grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He quickly changed into the sweats but when he lifted up the shirt he saw a giant bleach stain on it.

"Crap," he muttered before looking for a different shirt. He turned when he heard the bathroom door open and Luke felt his jaw drop to the floor.

"Wow," he gasped as he watched Lorelai walk towards him.

"Like it?" Lorelai asked.

Luke tried to speak but instead just nodded. Lorelai was wearing a light blue teddy that stopped at her hips.

"I picked it out just for you." Lorelai said as she kissed Luke's neck.

"It's the countdown," Luke said, motioning to the TV.

Lorelai kissed Luke's collarbone, "How much time left?"

"Uh," Luke focused on the TV. "Five seconds."

"Four," Lorelai said as she kissed Luke's neck again.

"Three," Luke said as he kissed Lorelai's head.

"Two," Lorelai said, kissing Luke's cheek as her hands started to rake down his stomach towards his sweats.

"One" Luke said, wrapping his arms around Lorelai, kissing her forehead.

They kissed each other passionately, the tension of the last nine months finally reaching the breaking point. Finally, they gave themselves up to the biggest step in their relationship, both knowing the other wanted it just as much as they did.

They kissed each other with all the love they felt for one another, letting each other work their magic on each other. Their only obstacle was staying quiet enough to not disturb the infant that was sleeping soundly across the room from them.

They both were overwhelmed with the feelings they felt for each other, having never felt anything like it before. It just each other's actions more amazing and pleasurable.

Later, they lay in each other's arms, pressed as close together as possible, neither wanting to let the other one go. As they drifted off to sleep that night they both thought the same thing, _This is the person I want to spend the rest of my life with_.

XXXXXXX

Liz stood outside the door, too afraid to move but knew she had to at some point. She paced outside the door for an hour and stared at it for another half an hour before she finally walked through the door. She looked at the other incubators before hers settled on the one that held her son.

Taking a deep breath she walked towards it and stared at the small human inside it.

"Hi Jesse." She said quietly. She put her hands through the openings for the gloves and gently held her son for the first time. "I'm so sorry." She whispered as tears escaped down her cheeks. "This is all of my fault. I did horrible things while I was pregnant and you have to suffer because of it. I promise you, if you get stronger, I will become such an amazing mother, I'll look June Cleaver look like a crappy mom."

Liz saw him fidget and gurgle and she smiled. "Thank you god." She whispered as she spent the rest of the day with her son.

**Yay! Done with another chapter. With the LL scene, I don't usually write that much, but my boyfriend and I had a very romantic date for my birthday so it made me want to write it. Hope you liked. Review!**


	14. AN

Hi guys, I'm sorry if you thought this was an update. I really tried to write these chapters. I desperately want to get these stories done and I never wanted to have a lengthy hiatus from my stories. But between my sister having a new baby, play rehearsals, end of the school year and wallowing because my heart was ripped out and stomped into the floor by cruel fate and life, I haven't felt like writing my normal fluffy pieces. After writing a fourth version of OTFITU Ch. 14 (They all ended with Lorelai and Luke breaking up) I decided that I needed to take a little while off to save my sanity. I sincerely apologize, but I WILL complete my stories…hopefully. But I will be publishing a few one-shots I've had in mind, so look out for me.

-Betsy-


End file.
